Aprende como puedas
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post guerra y Snape vive!. Hermione será la nueva aprendiz de pociones en Hogwarts y Snape su tutor. Ron y ella se distancian porqué la joven necesita conocer lo que su corazón siente por su ex profesor. Qué pasará?/ SS/HG canon
1. Costumbres

**APRENDE COMO PUEDAS**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen...bla bla bla. JKRowling es la dueña...bla bla bla. **

**Pairing: Snape/Granger**

**Tipo: Romance, y puede que algo de Humor. Bastante OC (original character)**

**Rating: de momento rating T y algo de UST.**

**Nota!: Esto será un short fic un poco largo. Solo aviso de que no esperéis muuuuuchos capítulos. ^^**

**Cambios del libro de HP7, Snape vive después de la derrota de Voldemort, Ron y Hermione no están del todo juntos.**

**Hola a todas! Aquí mi segundo ff de esta pareja! **

**Resumen: Ron y Hermione se distancian porque Hermione no está segura de qué sentimientos son más fuertes. Si los que le da Ron o los que le proporciona Severus Snape. Hermione entra como aprendiz de pociones en Hogwarts.**

**0000000000000000000000**

Severus Snape era un hombre de costumbres.

Ese año era un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, un año en el que muchos alumnos no aparecerían nunca más a sus clases. Eso le torturó mentalmente muchos días. Pero había alguien que sí volvería.

_La guerra contra el señor oscuro había terminado el año anterior, provocando un duelo en la escuela que duraría todo el curso. _

_Sin embargo, el trío dorado había vuelto intacto a terminar su curso. Y la terrible verdad, era que les echaría de menos. A todos. Incluso Neville Longbottom había pasado a formar parte de la gente digna de admiración por Severus Snape. _

_Su supervivencia en aquella guerra había sido milagrosa en parte. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer un antídoto del veneno de Nagini, pero sus heridas habían sido peores de lo que esperó. Una vez le dio a Potter sus recuerdos, intentó recomponerse y tomarse el vial escondido. Todo era neblina, pero en medio de ella pudo ver como su alumna, la insufrible Hermione Granger; hacía cicatrizar sus heridas. No estaba solo? Había asegurado como los tres salían de la casa, pero ella seguía allí. Por qué le estaba ayudando? Se suponía que nadie confiaba en él. Intentó hablar y decir que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero la varita de la chica le apuntó e identificó un petrificus antes de poder hacer nada más. Fue deshechizado más tarde, cuando Voldemort pereció. Vio entonces, como Harry abrazaba a Hermione y la felicitaba por haberle salvado la vida a su profesor. Ella no supo porqué Harry lo dijo, pero más tarde si que lo hizo._

Snape suspiró.

_Sus recuerdos, fueron algo importante. Esos mismo recuerdos le salvaron de Azkaban, su reputación no se vio oscurecida y el Wizangemot declaró que su papel en el guerra e incluso antes de ella, había sido de gran valía. No obstante, Snape no acababa de apaciguar sus pensamientos, la muerte inevitable de Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Tonk...y muchos más._

_Así que el curso y la reconstrucción de Hogwarts había sido lo primero de la lista después de todos los temas políticos y administrativos._

_McGonagall, quien era directora, nombró a Snape subdirector de Hogwarts además de su casi permanente puesto como profesor de pociones. De no ser, por Hermione Granger. Su alumna, la que le ayudó sin cuestionarse nada, había decidido pedir a la Directora que Snape la preparase y la tomase como aprendiz para poder llegar a ser maestra en pociones._

_Aquella noticia había dado un vuelco en el corazón de Snape. Y todavía no sabía por qué. Era cierto, que durante todo el curso de "recuperación" no le había dirigido la palabra a la joven. Tenía miedo, vergüenza, inseguridad...sabía qué le tenía que preguntar, pero no sabía como empezar, ni qué respuestas conseguiría, y si estas en el fondo le decepcionarían. Había pensado mil veces como agradecer que le salvara la vida. Pero dar las gracias no era una de sus costumbres._

Así pues, ese año empezaría con Hermione Granger como su aprendiz. Se preguntaba porqué ella se interesaba en el tema. Había tratado a casi todos los alumnos con desprecio y con cara de pocos amigos, y ella no era menos. Insufrible sabelotodo, niña tonta...todo eso para luego tener que ver como ella le salvaba? No era adecuado, no lo era, y él lo sabía. Tenía que besar el suelo por donde pisara esa gran bruja. Pero no. Severus Snape no tenía esa costumbre. Nunca la había animado en ningún aspecto, pero sabía que pociones era un buen aliciente para ella. Tan solo, no estaba seguro de como tratar a alguien como ella, a ella. Todavía no entendía porqué McGonagall había aceptado la propuesta. Hogwarts no tenía aprendices desde hacía muchos años, y algo que no le gustaba eran las preferencias, pero sabía que era el momento de mirar hacía otro lado. Quizás este año podría encontrar alguna respuesta a sus incontrolables preguntas.

Hizo ondear su capa y salió de la torre de Astronomia camino a la entrada del castillo para recibir a la que sería su aprendiz. Una de las pocas mujeres que le conocían de verdad.

Hermione Granger era una mujer pragmática.

Sin duda estaba contenta por volver a Hogwarts después de obtener títulos excelentes en todas las materias, sin embargo, le había costado más que de costumbre. Sabía el quien y el por qué. Ahora solo necesitaba acercarse más.

_Recordó que en aquel momento no sabía del todo porqué lo hacía, pero estaba segura, de que si alguien dentro de la escuela les estaba ayudando, ese hombre tenía que ser Severus Snape. Era lo más lógico. Aunque a veces se preguntaba si todo era lógica. _

_Su corazón había bombeado de una manera que nunca había experimentado. Estaba allí, desprotegido, pereciendo, su mirada, sus ropas negras disimulando la sangre que las mordeduras de serpiente le habían causado. Salió reprimiendo las lágrimas por la perdida de un gran mago, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo girar sobre si misma y volver a entrar dentro de la casa mientras la guerra continuaba sin ella unos momentos._

_Ayudó al hombre sin dejarle que protestara. Le conocía suficiente como para saber que se interpondría a sus curas, así que le hechizó y rezó para que todo saliera bien. _

_Y salió. Después de todo, se preguntaba mil veces qué la había impulsado a hacer eso. Y por qué sus latidos aumentaron más que con Ron. _

_Cuando recuperó el curso después de la caída de Voldemort, no esperó amabilidad de parte de Snape, pero si esperó un "gracias" que nunca llegó. Eso la molestó e incluso intentó enfadarse con él y consigo misma. Pero tan solo consiguió encontrarse con la mirada perdida mirándole sin que él se diera cuenta. _

_Intentó olvidarle, Ron la hacía reír, aunque no se sentía completa. Y eso fue lo que la hizo tomar una decisión. Tenía que conocer al hombre que había provocado algo en ella que no podía descifrar. Quería enseñar, y pociones le gustaba. Así que le propuso a la directora sus deseos. _

_Claro que McGonagall aceptó diciendo que eran nuevos tiempos y que era una bruja excepcional, pero no sin antes advertirle lo difícil que podía llegar a ser tratar con Severus Snape. _

_Los tres se reunieron y acordaron que el próximo curso empezaría el tutelaje. Se estrecharon las manos y una corriente bajó de la nuca a los pies de Hermione. Eso, eso era. Algo en la mirada de Snape le decía que había mucho por descubrir y que ella era quien debía de hacerlo. _

Se despidió en el andén 9 ¾ de Ron, Harry y Ginny. Todos la animaron, sabiendo que Snape podía ser irritable, pero sabían que era una leona. Ron le dio un beso como despedida, pero Hermione no supo hacia dónde mirar. Habían decidido tomarse un tiempo para pensar en su relación y Hogwarts era el plazo. No estaba segura de que Ron la quisiera como ella quería ser amada. Así, y siempre con una sonrisa, abrazó a sus amigos y el tren puso rumbo al castillo.

**Continuará...Espero que os haya gustado...es una preview de lo que tratará el ff.**

**Espero los reviews encantada! :) Besos a todas!**


	2. Reencuentro

_**Gracias a Sevmoine23, de nuevo te digo que acepto críticas constructivas y me alegro de contar con tus opiniones ^^ Aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**JorgiDG ya te he hecho caso ! :P**_

_**Y gracias a las que os habéis favoriteado el fanfic! **_

_**0000000000000000000000**_

Hermione Granger, era la más mayor de los alumnos, y ser aprendiz comportaba ser tratada como un profesor más. Comería en la mesa de profesores y tendría una habitación privada. Estaba nerviosa. Por fin vería de nuevo aquel lugar que tantos años de felicidad habían dado. Y no pudo bajarse del tren sin antes recordar miles de escenas con su profesor de pociones. Notó como sus mejillas se encendían y se maldijo mentalmente.

No tuvo tiempo de mucho más, puesto que su mente se bloqueó en el momento que vio como una figura negra se acercaba a ella a pasos rápidos hasta quedarse enfrente.

- Bienvenida señorita Granger, no se cansa de hacer este viaje?- se corvó un poco hacia delante a modo de saludo-.

Hermione parpadeó. Ese sí que era el saludo que esperaba. Levantó una ceja y le miró como él solía hacerlo. Y Hermione si algo tenía claro, era que un profesor no podía intimidar a una aprendiz.

- No. -respondió ella, y sin más le tendió una de sus maletas hasta tocarle el pecho para que la ayudase a llevarla-.

Snape al ver como la maleta rebotaba en su pecho, como acto reflejo puso una de sus manos en la maleta. Y al momento supo que no tenía que haberlo hecho. Maldita costumbre...

La mano de Hermione soltó la maleta en el momento que vio como Snape la sostuvo. Y sin poder soportarlo, le hizo una media sonrisa al profesor que le dejó un segundo absorto mientras cogía bien la maleta.

- Bien...sígame. -diciendo esto, dio un giro sobre sí y se puso a andar, mientras que la castaña se ponía a su lado y le seguía el paso sin comprender por qué le ayudaba con las maletas pudiendo hacer algo de magia-.

- Profesor, no creo que lleguemos tarde a ninguna parte, podría ir algo más despacio?

Snape frenó en seco y se giró a verla. No supo que decirle y eso le fastidió.

- Bueno -le miró de arriba abajo- a dónde vamos?

Snape se puso de nuevo en marcha, esta vez algo más despacio.

- A que se instale en sus nuevos aposentos.

- Dónde están?

- Al lado de los míos señorita Granger. Si quiere solicitar cualquier cambio vaya a hablarlo con la directora. Estoy seguro de que ella le será de gran ayuda.

- No hay ningún problema, señor. -estar cerca de él era lo que quería- Por cierto, tiene que decirme dónde se compró esta capa. Me gusta como vuela cuando gira. -No sabía como su boca había articulado esa condenada y estúpida frase, pero la verdad era que siempre había querido preguntárselo-.

Snape obviamente, levantó una ceja y paró de caminar para mirarla profundamente, e hizo una media sonrisa con sorna.

- No creo que encuentre otra igual. Pero dudo que eso importe mucho. -siguió andando-.

- Oh vaya. Es una pena. -tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza mientras seguía a su profesor hasta las mazmorras. Temió que su estancia no fuera soleada, pero estaba equivocada.

- Siendo tan hábil como es, me extraña que no sepa hacer algún conjuro para poder tener una igual. Creía que dominaba transformaciones, o será que la directora la tiene en demasiada estima...

- Quiere apostar? -dijo levantando una ceja mientras contenía sus labios apretados de rabia-.

Snape esperaba poder dominar a la leona, pero quería seguir imponiendo el respeto que siempre se había hecho merecer a base de sarcasmo y una lengua afilada. Ahora eso tendría que verse ligeramente modificado para atender a las preguntas, reflexiones e incluso a sentencias de carácter amistoso como la que había oído. Por qué seguía mostrándose con una coraza delante de ella? Por muy ex alumna, Griffindor y aprendiz que fuera, había algo que la hacía especial al resto. Y eso era el hecho de que le había ayudado a salvarse la vida. Llegaron en silencio a los pasillos de las mazmorras.

- No dudo de que mañana mismo me habrá copiado la capa y se regodeará mientras me mira, pero dudo de que tenga el mismo resultado que tiene mi capa...conmigo. -y sintiendo triunfal por su sentencia, se paró frente a la puerta, la cual abrió revelando a Hermione su contraseña, haciendo que se callara antes de poder rechistar.

- Osiris -dijo el mago-.

La joven entró antes que Snape, casi apartándole para dejar la maleta que ella sostenía en la mano en el umbral de la puerta. Se adentró y pudo ver una cama cubierta con sábanas rojas y una colcha dorada preciosa, con varios cojines encima. Una ventanal daba al exterior y podía ver a ras de suelo uno de los bastos campos que rodeaban el castillo.

- Pensé que habría más oscuridad. -se volvió para verle-.

- Pues ya ve que no. -dijo dejando él también la otra maleta al lado de la que yacía en el suelo-.

- Y a quien debo agradecer esta decoración? -dijo sin mirarle mientras pasaba una de sus manos por encima de los volúmenes de libros que se apilaban en unas estanterías-.

Snape tragó algo de saliva y se explicó con calma aunque con un leve toque de pesadez. Eso hizo sonreír vagamente a Hermione, mientras de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba la voz del profesor-.

- Tanto la directora McGonagall como yo, opinamos que no le vendrían mal algunos de esos libros para más adelante.

- Y supongo que también los dos organizaron el resto...?-dijo girándose mientras miraba la cama conteniendo un súbito color rojizo en las mejillas. Snape levantó una ceja-.

- Sí-una pausa- .Alguna pregunta insignificante más, señorita Granger?

Al oír su frase y asimilarla en dos segundos, Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que contener una sonrisa y estirar los labios mientras le hacía una mirada analítica. Se acercó a él y tan solo con manteniendo su apacible sonrisa contestó.

- Dónde está el baño? -entonces ella fue quién levantó una ceja, como haciendo caso omiso a la sentencia previamente dicha por Snape-.

Eso hizo que Snape suspirara y rodara los ojos. Quizás era hora de intentar poner algo de su parte si lo que quería era respuestas. Así que dando unos pasos pasó casi rozando a Hermione por su lado haciendo ondear dramáticamente de nuevo su capa. En una esquina, una puerta. Snape la abrió y se giró a ver a su ex alumna que lo miraba expectante.

- Y bien? -dijo mientras con una mano apuntaba dentro de la estancia que era el baño- ahí lo tiene.

- Perdón, su capa no deja de asombrarme. -respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras se colocaba a su lado y miraba el interior del baño. Snape en cambio, no paraba de mirarla a ella. No entendía nada de ese comportamiento-. Muy bien profesor, me gusta mucho. Gracias por todo, después iré a hablar con la directora...

- No será necesario. Ahora mismo vendrá a saludarla. Es más, pensé que llegaría antes...-y antes de poder continuar, la directora entró por la puerta de la estancia-.

- Bien bien, oh señorita Granger! Mis disculpas por no haber podido recibirla antes. Ya sabes...discurso a los de primer curso. -dijo adentrándose un poco en la estancia-.

- Hola profesora McGonagall. Me alegra verla de nuevo. -se acercó a ella- No se preocupe, el profesor Snape se ha prestado para recibirme y me ha ayudado ha establecerme.

La directora miró rápidamente a Snape.

- Bueno, es lo menos que puede hacer un profesor por su aprendiz. No es así Severus?

Snape que había permanecido a una cierta distancia entre las dos mujeres, se aclaró la garganta. La verdad era, que después de oír las palabras de Hermione, se había quedado en las nubes. Por qué le hacía quedar tan bien? Olvidándose de esa idea, pensó en que la insufrible sabelotodo, quería llevarse bien con él solo por su propio bien y poder conseguir ser maestra en pociones.

- Por supuesto Minerva. -miró a Hermione vagamente- El camino que le queda por recorrer no será fácil señorita Granger, así que me gustaría que se presentase en mi despacho mañana a primera hora. Esta claro?

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos. Estaba claro que había una clara sdistinción en el trato de un profesor y el otro. Y le molestó que él fuese el menos agradable después de...todo.

- Si. Claro señor.

Y mientras Snape se agachaba en pos de despedida Hermione intentó contener la tristeza. Por qué?- Agitó la cabeza y miró a la directora quien miraba también como marchaba Snape.

- Bien querida...espero que todo sea de tu agrado. Necesitas alguna cosa más?

- No directora, todo está bien. Ahora haré una distribución y me reuniré en el comedor para cenar.

- Perfecto. No olvide su capa señorita Granger. -dijo guiñando un ojo y saliendo de la estancia-.

Hermione cerró la puerta y respiró hondo mientras se recostaba en ella. No se sacaba a Snape de la cabeza. Y sin quererlo, una sonrisa estúpida le apareció en los labios. McGonagall había dicho "no olvide su capa!" si tan solo supiera que connotaciones había tenido eso hacía unos minutos... -se rió y pensó en que debía de hacer su capa a la imagen y semejanza de la de su profesor. De nuevo la imagen de él le apareció nítida. Seguía como siempre, sus ropas negras, la misma pose, la misma condenada voz, la maldita capa y su paso firme que imponía a casi todos. En ella ya no hacía mella, puesto que todo le parecía atractivo. Su distanciamiento con Ron se vería bastante complicado y tenía miedo a ser más débil de lo que quería permitirse. Se tumbó de un salto en la cama para probar que era blanda y confortable y sin querer pensó de nuevo en Snape y que había estado con ella al lado de esa misma cama hacía unos minutos, haciendo que se estremeciera ante ese pensamiento; se incorporó en su cama y miró al vacío durante no se sabe cuánto.

-.-.- To be continueeee ^^

**Espero que os guste y se aceptan reviews! ;)**


	3. ¿Curiosidad?

**Biennn! Ya está aquí la tercera parte de esta historia!**

**0000000000000000**

Snape había llegado a sus aposentos, los cuales estaban a unos pasos de los de su aprendiz.

-Granger- pensó. Se había acostumbrado a llamarla así, no sabía si era de su agrado, pero creía que no tenía por qué cambiarlo. Después de todo, él seguía siendo el verdadero profesor. Por qué estaba pensando en esa nimiedad? Se preguntó. Levantó una ceja y miró por su ventana. Desde luego saber que alguien que le conocía tan bien estaría trabajando con él, le había puesto tenso desde el día en que estrechó su mano con la de su alumna. Sabía que ella era la mejor para ser una buena aprendiz y no puso objeciones, pero en cuanto comprendió que parte su espacio vital se vería invadido por ella, no pudo remediar en pensar cómo sería. Podría llegar a entablar algún tipo de amistad con Granger? No quería verse sumido ante crisis adolescentes ni consolar estupideces. Pero sabía que tenía una cuenta pendiente con la mujer que le había salvado sin preguntar nada. Mujer?

Su corazón sin querer se encogió. No de dolor, de algo parecido a la alegría o a la satisfacción. Y eso le inquietó.

Recordó como Potter se acercó a él después de vencer a Voldemort.

_- Señor...-sus ojos decían mucho más de lo que quería reconocer y Snape intentó no mirarle más de lo necesario. Esos malditos ojos le seguían más de lo que quería-. Yo..._

_- Le aconsejo que se ahorre la melancolía. Ya no es necesaria. -dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo, todavía no sabía por qué seguía vivo gracias a la ayuda de alguien-._

_- Todos sabrán lo que hizo señor, no permitiré que nadie piense que fue un...-le miró detenidamente- pensé que no podría verle más señor, me alegra de que esté bien, le daba por..._

_- Muerto? Ya...yo pensé lo mismo. -le hizo una intensa mirada- La señorita Granger..._

_- Sí lo sé._

_- Por qué...?-se aventuró a preguntar. Ahora la idea de una absurda deuda le rondaba por la cabeza-._

_- Supongo que confiaba más en usted que otros...-agachó la cabeza-. Dumbledore confiaba y tenía fe en usted, y ella confiaba en Dumbledore. -resumió-._

Snape suspiró

Y ahora, después de haberse escondido como un cobarde con demasiado orgullo y melancolía, tenía la oportunidad de poder saber algo más. No sabía qué podía esperar, solo una resolución que podría darle sentido de nuevo para seguir adelante. Encontrar un significado para dejar de despreciar todo lo que ya no era un peligro.

Había meditado durante todo el curso de "recuperación", quería acercarse a ella, pero le carcomía un recelo que tenía por costumbre llevar consigo a donde fuera. Demasiados años viviendo sin vivir...

Ahora era el momento.

Salió de sus aposentos y fue a controlar que ningún alumno hiciera tonterías por los pasillos y demás. Todavía era pronto para ir al gran comedor.

Mientras, Hermione había terminado de decorar y guardar sus cosas en su nueva estancia de la que estaba encantada. Miró algunos libros en las estanterías y no pudo resistirse a sacar algún que otro para darles un vistazo. Y en uno de esos libros pudo ver como el anterior dueño del libro había dejado su firma en la primera hoja del tomo. Severus..

Hermione levantó una ceja y miró el libro con algo más de interés. Era un tomo sobre pociones curativas. Una de las páginas estaba señalada con la punta doblada. La miró de soslayo y pudo leer varios elementos para prevenir y curar veneno, en especial -pensó- de una llamada Nagini.

Cerró de golpe el libro y lo dejó en su sitio. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. De nuevo tuvo el recuerdo de sus ojos. De cómo Snape se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Dejarle o ayudarle? Sus ojos se aguaron sin querer.

- Eres estúpida. -se dijo en voz baja-. Esto es patético...-suspiró poniéndose su capa delante del espejo (no la versión de Snape, pero era negra y entallada hasta la cintura para después caer suavemente hasta sus tobillos). Se quedó pensativa frente al espejo, que reflejaba una Hermione con moño y unos sutiles mechones ondulados a cada lado de la sien. No obstante, un brillo se albergó en sus ojos. Y sin pensarlo mucho más, se desabotonó los primeros botones de su blusa. No enseñaba nada, pero quizás incitaba a mirar.- Puede que así...-se dijo frente al espejo con cara dubitativa. Lo pensó dos veces y al final se abotonó un botón- ...Si hay esperanza con un botón será suficiente.

Al final, convencida salió de la estancia para ir al gran comedor. Quería ser de las primeras en llegar.

En el gran comedor, el hechizo del techo ya daba a su modo la bienvenida y algún alumno ya estaba en su sitio habitual esperando para empezar un nuevo curso con sus amigos. Hermione miró al grupo y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía.

- Echa de menos a sus amigos señorita Granger? -de repente la voz de Snape sonó tan varonil como siempre detrás de Hermione-.

Hermione se medio giró para verle y suspiró.

- Profesor, hace falta que ande con tanto sigilo?

- La he asustado? -respondió con algo malicia-.

Hermione hizo una media sonrisa.

- Claro que no. -ambos se quedaron parados sin saber qué más decir, así que Snape se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia la mesa de profesores, mientras miró a Granger un segundo para que si ella quería, le siguiese.

Snape iba un paso por delante de Hermione. Al subir la tarima y sentarse en su lugar habitual, ella le miró de pie algo nerviosa.

- Va a comer de pie?

- Señor -dijo algo irritada- no sé que sitio me corresponde. -dijo mientras contenía que la rabia no la hiciera enrojecer. Y antes de que Snape pudiese decir nada, hizo lo más pragmático que se le ocurrió: sentarse al lado de su tutor. Corrió la gran silla y se sentó colocándose bien la capa. Y con la mirada al frente, intentó ignorar los ojos de Snape que la escrutaban silenciosamente a su lado.

Pasados unos cinco minutos, ambos seguían casi imperturbables. Snape bebía de la copa que había hecho aparecer y Hermione miraba a los alumnos que iban entrando, tratando de reconocerlos.

Hermione sabía que Snape era hombre de pocas palabras, o lo había sido durante muchos años. Sabía las crueldades que había soportado y no podía negar que su comportamiento era normal. Pero aún así, se moría de ganas de tener una conversación amena con él. Después de todo quería a toda costa conseguir ser maestra en pociones, y él era el perfecto maestro para esa tarea. Y como si Snape hubiese oído sus pensamientos, él respondió.

- Tiene todo lo que necesitaba señorita Granger?

- Como dice? -salió del trance en el que estaba sumergida-.

- Hay algo más en lo que la puedo ayudar antes de dar por empezado el curso escolar?

- ...profesor. Todo está bien. Muchas gracias por todo.

Snape se giró un poco para mirarla mejor y aceptó con la cabeza.

En ese momento el resto de profesores y alumnos entró en el comedor y el sombrero destinó a los nuevos niños a sus futuras casas. Entonces, cuando todos los cursos estaban en sus mesas, dio inicio el festín.

Ambos comieron sin muchas ganas y McGonagall, quien ya había visto que maestro y aprendiz estaban uno al lado del otro, no pudo evitar pensar en que Snape tendría que poner de su parte para progresar correctamente. Lo siguiente que haría sería tener una charla con los dos por separado después del primer día de curso.

Cuando la cena ya casi estaba terminando, Hermione habló.

- Dígame profesor...nunca ha tenido curiosidad?

Snape tragó el pedazo de comida que tenía en la boca y meditó la pregunta mientras lo hacia.

- Curiosidad Granger? Como la suya? que muchas veces conduce a una muerte segura? -dijo suspicaz. Pero Hermione tenía la respuesta perfecta ante ese ataque-.

- Al contrario. Curiosidad por saber porqué la muerte no es tan segura como creemos...

Y con esa condenada frase, Snape se quedó casi mudo. Francamente, le había impresionado su rapidez. Hermione miró cara a cara a su profesor y vio algo que le gustó. Sin querer, la mirada pensativa e inquieta de Snape bajó hasta quedarse parada en ese insignificante botón que permanecía abierto, dejando expuesta la piel. Ante ese fragmento de segundo, Hermione solo pudo atinar a levantarse algo torpe de su sitio para abandonar la mesa.

Snape que vio como las palabras no salían por su boca, siguió con la mirada los pasos de su aprendiz hasta que abandonó la mesa no sin antes volver a mirarle y encontrarse con ésa mirada tan penetrante que le caracterizaba. A veces incluso ilegible. Pero en ese momento, para ella era una mirada que preguntaba miles de cosas. Y estaba dispuesta a responder a todas ellas.

El mago se levantó al momento en que la joven desapareció del salón. Y sin levantar muchas sospechas, se encaminó hasta dónde creía que podría encontrarla. Estaba claro que Granger se refería a sobre cómo él había sobrevivido a la muerte, aunque ya sabía que fue en parte gracias a su ayuda. Solo pudo suponer entonces, que la joven tenía algo más que contar sobre esa curación. Seguía inquieto y su mente siguió trabajando con diferentes ideas, todas ellas inconexas; sobre lo que una conversación como esa podía hacer salir a la luz. De verdad quería llegar hasta el final del asunto? Resolver el puzzle? Quedar absuelto de dudas? Dar las...gracias? A caso de verdad estaba contento sabiendo que tuvo que matar a uno de los mejores magos, y podría decirse viejo amigo, del mundo como lo era Dumbledore mientras él seguía con vida? Una vida que no tenía alicientes?

Se paró a medio camino pensativo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus Snape no sabía qué hacer, y esa no era una de sus costumbres.

**TBC!-.-.- Se aceptan reviews! :P**

**Ireneee! Ya está respira, aquí otra parte más pero no te relajes mucho que te voy a dejar "asíííí" jeje Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, y que siga siendo así :)**

**MamaShmi, qué gusto volver a ver tus comentarios! :P La descripción que me dices para Hermione está muy bien, pero ya tengo pensado otro atuendo...muahahha. Gracias igualmente!**

**Ruth Snape, nononono a Snape la baba le tarda un poco en bajar. Sabe disimular muy bien, verdad? **

**Anthea, gracias por los coments tanto en el primero como en el segundo. Se agradece que te haya gustado tanto! ;)**

**00000000000**


	4. Resistir

_**0000000**_

Hermione Granger, una vez dentro de sus aposentos, se había desecho de su capa y se había sentado en la alfombra que había justo delante de una pequeña chimenea en una esquina del dormitorio. Lo primero que quería era meditar.

De verdad era capaz de contarle a Snape el por qué de sus acciones cuándo ni ella misma sabía si podía responder con totalidad a esa pregunta?

Cuando lo hizo, lo hizo sabiendo que podría equivocarse, pero su mente gritaba mil veces "_Dumbledore confiaba en él...debe ser él quien nos esté ayudando, debe ser él_". Pero ahora sabía que quizás podía haber algo más dentro de ella que la impulsó a ayudarle. Por qué sino tenía esa necesidad de verle a cada momento posible?

Estaba claro que una atracción hacia su tutor, había empezado a florecer en su curso de recuperación. Y ahora... ahora no sabía qué demonios hacer! Acaso la muy ilusa esperaba que él fuera a corresponder ante una cosa como esa? Pero...su mirada...le había penetrado en el alma al verle mirar su botón abierto por encima del pecho. No había ni pestañeado. De nuevo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía ese curso para intentar que Snape sintiese algo parecido a lo que sentía ella por él.

Hermione se enfureció al ver lo difícil que podría llegar a ser, y abriendo los ojos se golpe se liberó con un movimiento de barita de las ropas que llevaba y las cambió por su pijama. A la vez que el fuego de la chimenea se avivó un poco.

Siguió en el suelo unos minutos más.

Snape se había intentado convencer, de que ahora quizás era la última oportunidad que tenía para poder decir que su vida tenía algún aliciente. Y si no lo había hecho todavía, había una mirada azul en uno de los retratos del pasillo que intentaría hacerle cambiar de perspectiva.

- Severus...

- Profesor Dumbledore...pensé que no salía a menudo de...

- Tranquilo Severus, no pienses que voy a malgastar el tiempo que puedo estar hablando con Minerva y otros magos sumamente interesantes, fisgoneando por los pasillos. Verdad? -el viejo mago se acercó más al marco de la pintura.- Pero reconozco esa cara, hijo. Y vuelvo a repetirte muchacho que tienes que dejar de torturarte por todo lo que fue pasado y centrarte en el presente. -hizo una pausa- el cual, me arriesgo a decir que será algo diferente. No crees?

Había algo en la mirada y media sonrisa de Dumbledore que Snape reconocía a la perfección. De nuevo él y su romanticismo estúpido.

- Claro Albus, y que la señorita Granger sea capaz de cambiar mi mundo es lo más lógico que podría pasar. -obviamente su voz irradiaba escepticismo y sarcasmo, el cual no hizo cambiar la radiante mirada del ex director.

- A veces creo que no ves las cosas tal y como son querido.

Snape hizo caso omiso a la réplica de Albus y se giró camino a su despacho, terriblemente molesto. Cómo se le ocurría al viejo que Granger podía tener algo que ver con él? Sin querer pensar en nada y con la imagen del cuello de su aprendiz, fue más furioso de lo que he esperaba a sus habitaciones. Posponiendo de nuevo una charla con la señorita Granger.

Al día siguiente, y como Snape le había dicho, ella se presentó en su despacho antes del inicio de clases. Había creído conveniente dejar de lado el intentar lucir su misma capa, así pues, con un intento de poder seguir lúcida durante los siguientes minutos, picó decidida la puerta. Aunque por dentro su corazón se aceleraba a menudo y esa noche no había dormido demasiado bien.

- Adelante.-su cara podría decir lo mismo de él-.

Hermione abrió despacio y cerró la puerta. Sin esperar ordenes de acercó hasta quedar frente a la mesa de Snape. Quien le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara en la silla de enfrente. Ella se sentó y le miró expectante.

- Bueno señorita Granger...sepa que espero de usted bastante, ya que se supone que usted será mi relevo para así poder impartir defensa contra las artes oscuras. -por fin, pensó él- No dudo de sus capacidades, pero la experiencia es fundamental y los libros a veces, insuficientes. -desvió su mirada y se levantó para seguir hablando, Hermione le siguió con la mirada. Des de luego, seguía con su tono de profesor obstinado a pesar de haber conseguido liberarse de toda la amargura que Voldemort le hizo pasar, sintió pena por un momento- Como ya sabe, asistirá a algunas clases de alumnos junto conmigo, así que tiene el privilegio de quitar puntos de las casas que no sean...

- de Slytherin?

Snape se giró a mirarla cuando oyó su mordaz comentario. Se acercó con dos pasos hacia ella.

- Que sea mi aprendiz no significa que tenga el gusto de ser una respondona señorita Granger. Queda claro?

- Profesor...-le miró con fuerza- si es capaz de confiar en mi por un momento sabrá que le respeto. Y mis comentarios no tienen malicia señor, solo que he dejado de ser una niña, su estudiante. Ahora yo también tengo el privilegio de ser mordaz. Acaso me equivoco si digo que siempre hizo más favoritismos a Slytherin que al resto, y a veces sin que lo merecieran?

Snape se quedó en blanco. Otra vez.

Se podía saber qué le pasaba? Acaso ya no sabía como tratar a una...mujer? A una que fuera digna de conocer? -Respuestas Severus!- se dijo. Levantó la vista hasta su silla y fue de nuevo a sentarse apretando la mandíbula, haciendo que su capa se arremolinara. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Bien señorita Granger...-suspiró-. Lo haremos más fácil, tiene alguna pregunta?

Hermione se quedó helada. No la había gritado ni contestado de forma impertinente, simplemente se calló. La verdad es que no lo había ni pensado qué preguntar después de eso...

- Bueno...solo espero que usted me enseñe todo lo que sabe sin alterarse conmigo. -dijo algo bajito mirando hacia la mesa que les interponía. Solo esperaba no ponerse roja-.

Snape la miró detenidamente y sintió algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta. De repente seca. Había transformado su tono de antes a uno mucho más calmado, a veces no sabía qué esperarse de esa bruja. La verdad es que era ahora o nunca. Sin más las palabras salieron de golpe.

- Por qué?

- No está bien que un profesor trate mal a su aprendiz sin merecerlo. -dijo de golpe-.

- Digo por qué me salvó?

Hermione se quedó helada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Snape quería saberlo! Después de unos segundos y del levantamiento de ceja de Snape, ella le contestó.

- Por qué quiere saberlo ahora? Tuvo bastante tiempo para preguntármelo... -no iba a responder tan fácilmente. Podía esconderle una cosa como esa, ya no era una alumna y no podía coaccionarla. Sin duda, la mirada del profesor le informó de que había conseguido enfadarle un poquitín...

Maldición!, pensó Snape. Ahora ya no podía extraerle la información que quería por mucho que quisiera. No tenía reprimendas para algo así. Suspiró y la miró a regañadientes. Tenía que exponer sus razones y esa no era su costumbre...

Hermione, que sabía que al hombre le costaba horrores abrirse a los demás, profundizó su respuesta.

- Profesor, confiaba en Dumbledore y él confiaba en usted. Además, no estaba segura de que fuera malo en ningún momento. Solo...un hombre con mucho carácter. -frunció el ceño como meditando sus palabras-.

- No estaba segura de que "fuera malo?" Incluso después de matar al hombre en quien confiaba?

- Sé que no fue nada fácil para usted terminar con Dumbledore.

- No. -hizo una pausa- .sabe -su mirada se fijó a los ojos de ella. Por un momento, Hermione se estremeció-.

- Sabía que moriría de todas formas. Murió por la causa y...-Snape la cortó levantando el tono de voz a la vez que se levantaba también de su silla-.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione pensó en si no hubiese sido mejor que Draco matara a Dumbledore en lugar de Snape. Pero sabiendo que el pacto inquebrantable estaba hecho, Snape tenía que ayudarle. Hermione se levantó y encaró a Snape.

- Señor, fue la voluntad de Albus. Usted, no es un monstruo y nunca lo fue. Es un héroe! Por qué no lo acepta y deja de mirar atrás?

- Usted es una joven con mucho por vivir y obviamente no entiende lo que se siente cuando todo aquello que te rodea se destruye y tu ayudas a que el mundo sea cada vez un sitio menos agradable en el que poder vivir. -dijo lleno de ira. Al instante se arrepintió-.

Hermione, se quedó paralizada. Nunca había pensado que los sentimientos de Snape pudieran salir de repente de esa forma. Y con ella. Aunque su voz se elevó más de lo que nunca había oído. Por eso, no se enfadó. Ése hombre sabía controlar demasiado su tono de voz. La joven apretó la mandíbula y le respondió más bajito mientras le miraba a los ojos, intentando transmitir tranquilidad.

- No lo sé. Pero creo que tenemos delante de nosotros un mundo nuevo del que disfrutar.

De nuevo Snape se asombró de la audacia de esa mujer y de cómo su corazón se aceleró al notar que la tensión que tenía se transformaba en algo parecido a la esperanza. Pero por qué?

Snape se dio la vuelta de nuevo y fue hacia la puerta del despacho para despedir a su aprendiz.

- Bien señorita Granger, la veo en unos minutos en la clase de los de primer curso. -ella se acercó- si no tiene más dudas...-abrió la puerta. La joven parpadeó y fue hasta quedarse al lado de Snape que todavía sostenía la puerta-.

- No señor. Pero si usted tiene alguna, me gustaría escucharla. -Y con eso se fue, sin dar opción a réplica. Snape levantó la ceja y vio como Hermione salía sin ningún atisbo de miedo. Cosa extraña. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Se sirvió un vasito de whisky de fuego y esperó a la hora de la clase. Dios, esa mujer le ponía nervioso!

0000000000000000000000

**TBC! :) Creo que Dumbledore siempre está en medio, aunque esté muerto...**

**Espero poder seguir actualizando cada día! :) Graciassss por vuestros mensajes! ^^**


	5. El terrible arte de fisgonear

**Lo siento, esta parte es algo corta, pero en la siguiente os lo compensaré! (será más larga, no os emocioneis! jeje)**

**000000**

Hermione Granger, respiró hondo después de salir del despacho. Vaya primera tutoría! Quiso dirigirse directamente a la clase de pociones de primero y ver a los alumnos para intentar conocerlos un poco antes de que llegara Severus. Al menos así algunos querrían seguir asistiendo a pociones sin temblar al pensarlo.

De nuevo una voz conocida retumbó en los ladrillos del despacho del profesor Snape.

- Bueno...bueno...-el ex director había presenciado el final de una charla algo diferente de lo que esperaba-.

Snape se atragantó con el whisky y miró al retrato de su despacho que solía utilizar Dumbledore de vez en cuando para comunicados, normalmente.

- Así que ahora las visitas a este marco aumentarán no es así? -dijo mientras ponía en vaso en la mesa y miraba el retrato de Albus con algo de desprecio.

- Querido, es que el curso pasado no te visité suficiente y ahora trato de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Te dice eso algo? Recuperar...el tiempo? -su mirada se deslizó por las gafas de media luna, encogiendo una media sonrisa-.

- Las visitas implican que me aburras con la misma canción cada día? -se levantó y se acercó a él- Sabes? Creo que un trapo oscuro por encima de este lienzo quedaría mucho mejor, no crees?.

El mago de barba blanca le miró suspicaz y se marchó mientras le sonreía.

Snape salió en dirección a la primera clase con su aprendiz. Y esperaba poder contenerse por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Como terminaría una convivencia a ese nivel entre una mujer y él? De nuevo la garganta se le secó.

Albus Dumbledore apareció en su retrato habitual de su antiguo despacho, donde una Minerva McGonagall miraba algunos informes sobre su mesa. El viejo ex director carraspeó.

- Querida Minerva...-le sonrío y ésta a él-.

- Albus, todo esta en orden?

- Bueno...supongo que ya has pensado en tener una charla con Severus y la señorita Granger, verdad?

- Pues...si. De hecho después de cenar querría tener una charla con ellos. No me gustaría que Severus siguiese siendo tan obstinado con alguien que ya no es su alumna, sino una gran bruja que merece respeto.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo querida. Y creo que no será fácil pero el resultado será bueno.

- A qué te refieres?

- Bueno...digamos que ella le puede enfurecer tanto o más que ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Ella le reta, le contradice e incluso le devuelve sus sarcasmos. Le desarma con su ingenio aunque él no quiera reconocerlo, pero está impresionado.

- Por la señorita Granger? -dijo pasmada-.

- Querida Minerva, mis ojos saben lo que ven. Y créeme, ella parece querer acercarse a él.

- Albus, creo que no sé si es correcto todo lo que dices. -se quedó pensando en si era una buena idea que profesor y ex alumna (la cual no quería que fuera mal tratada después de todo lo que había hecho) pasaran mucho tiempo juntos-.

- No te inquietes. Yo les vigilaré de vez en cuando. No creo que Severus se propase en ningún aspecto. Aunque...ella ya no es su alumna.

- Albus! Crees de verdad posible que alguien como Hermione Granger pueda sacar algo bueno de Snape? No digo que no sea un buen hombre, pero su carácter no es muy...-hizo una pausa- atractivo.

- No todas tienen tus gustos Minerva...-le guiñó un ojo-. Pero tranquila, él todavía no sabe qué hacer. Severus no puede predecirla muchas veces y eso le está volviendo loco y tan solo han tenido un encuentro. El pobre hombre al fin a encontrado a su pareja.

Minerva todavía no daba crédito a las palabras de Dumbledore, pero confiaba en su sexto sentido, aunque fuera uno amoroso.

- No imagino a la señorita Granger con...pero bueno, en ese caso Albus, mi charla tomará un rumbo distinto -dijo con una media sonrisa, haciendo que el mago le devolviera una-.

- Confío en ti.-diciendo esto, el mago desapareció del retrato-.

**TBC-.-.- Review?**

**Vaya dos! Dumbledore y McGonagall juntos pueden ser...la bomba? ^^**

**Irene, sin duda Albus es un cotilla, y Minerva le sigue de cerca !XD**

**Mama Shmi, ya te estoy haciendo poner nerviosa eh? Jeje Snape tiene que ser capaz de afrontar lo que siente, el pobre no está acostumbrado a nada de eso! ;)**

**Ruth, a mi también me gustaría ponerle nervioso! :D y sí, le queremos mucho!**


	6. Puntos para Griffindor

La primera clase de pociones había empezado en cuanto con una de sus destacables entradas, Severus Snape entró por la puerta y con paso firme fue hasta donde estaba Hermione. Justo en el centro de la sala.

Después de su discurso sobre la materia en el curso, como siempre algo intimidatorio, puso al corriente a los niños de aquello que primero debían saber sobre el arte de preparar pociones. Hermione sentada, le miraba y escuchaba todo el tiempo. La verdad, no tomaba nota alguna, se sabía casi de memoria las advertencias de su profesor. A veces la voz de Snape la inducía a cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo más. Pero lo disimulaba a la perfección.

Al final, Snape la presentó. Cosa que no esperaba que fuese a hacer. Todos ya sabían que era la nueva aprendiz de pociones. Así que sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se levantó de la silla y se colocó a su lado.

- Gracias profesor Snape. -le miró y después dirigió su mirada al alumnado- espero que todos sientan una gran curiosidad y se den cuenta de lo importante que es esta asignatura para llegar a ser un gran mago. -diciendo esto miró a Snape directamente, y al instante se dio cuenta de que quizás había puesto demasiado énfasis mirando a Snape que le levantaba una ceja. Acaso había hecho un cumplido?. Se aclaró la garganta y de nuevo miró a la clase- No tengan miedo en preguntar si tienen alguna dificultad. -y con eso y sin mirar a Snape se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su sitio.

La clase siguió con bastante normalidad, es decir, Snape de vez en cuando intimidando (en parte por su tono de voz frente a unos de primero) y explicando algunos puntos importantes del libro junto con sus ingredientes. Pero había algo que Snape no se sacaba de la cabeza, e intentaba a toda costa mantener su campo de visión ocupado por la clase en vez de buscarla a ella. Hermione Granger, aprendiz y sobretodo insufrible. Insufrible por que así estaba él desde el momento en que no supo si aquello que había dicho la joven era un cumplido o simplemente imaginaciones suyas. Quizás debería portarse como es debido por una vez en mucho tiempo y devolverle algún cumplido igual de casual.

Una vez llegó el momento de despedir la clase, Snape habló.

- Bien...y recuerden. Si se aplican y no remolonean, en segundo curso podrían ser capaces de hacer pociones de otros niveles...-miró por un segundo a Hermione- como la poción multijugos. -Hermione se quedó parada. Se refería a ella, verdad? Su pulso se aceleró un poco-.

Snape al oír el silencio de la clase y la cara de interrogación y medio sorpresa de Granger, preguntó con malicia.

- Alguien me podría decir qué hace esa poción?

Hermione en unos segundos, se acercó a él y le susurró mientras Snape se tensaba ligeramente. Que demonios hacía?-pensó el profesor-.

- Ha dicho que es de segundo curso...sabe que no tienen por qué saberlo. -su mano le tocó el antebrazo, del cual emanó algo de calor. Retiró la mano suavemente cuándo la mirada de Snape miraba con sorpresa el suave apretón que le había hecho.

Snape bajó la mirada a su cara. Así que le susurró también cerca del oído, haciéndola estremecer un poco.

- Y cómo piensa saber qué capacidad o interés tienen en la materia Granger? -La chica meditó un momento y se distanció un poco mirando a los alumnos que no estaban seguros de responder.- Bien -dijo Snape elevando la voz- nadie?...ninguno de ustedes es capaz de decirme algo sobre esa poción?- esperó un segundo y se dio la vuelta, en el justo momento que un alumno levantaba la mano no muy seguro, pero mirando a Hermione se decidió a hacerlo. Snape al ir a sentarse en su pupitre vio al alumno con la mano levantada- Si...señorito...Williams? -un alumno de Griffindor-.

- Creo que permite cambiar de aspecto, profesor.

Snape le miró atentamente.

- Algo más? -intimidándolo un poco-.

Williams titubeó.

- No...no..sé, profesor. -Snape resopló por lo bajo-.

- Bien. Está en lo cierto Williams. Ya hablaremos más adelante sobre las características más relevantes de esa poción. -meditó y miró a Hermione levantando una ceja- 5 puntos para Griffindor- con eso y un gesto brusco abrió la puerta- Se acabó la clase.

Hermione con una sonrisa en todo momento hacia el joven Williams y también por lo que había hecho Snape; despidió la clase y se sentó junto al profesor. La verdad, no sabía qué decir en esos momentos. Estaba claro que después de haberle dicho que solo favorecía a los de su casa, él le hacia ver que eso ya no era así. Y le gustaba. Así que con una sonrisa, miró al gran mago que trabajaba a su lado.

Pasó el día y Hermione estaba satisfecha. No sabía por qué pero Snape no parecía tan cruel como esperaba con los de primero. Y tampoco había quitado puntos ni a ellos ni a los de tercero. Y ella había intervenido alguna vez para explicar como se debían cortar algunos ingredientes y demás. Sabía que sería un proceso algo lento, pero estaba segura de que Snape a dejaría participar más adelante. Solo necesitaba acostumbrarse a ella. Y quería hacérselo lo más fácil posible. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione sabía que su corazón se volvía loco cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

En la cena, mientras ella volvía a sentarse al lado de su maestro particular, éste la miraba algo turbado.

- Le molesta que me siente aquí, profesor? -dijo mientras se colocaba bien la capa-.

- No. Es libre de sentarse dónde quiera. Menos en la silla de la directora. -dijo haciendo lo que parecía una media sonrisa mientras bebía de su copa-.

Hermione miró detenidamente esos labios tan sensuales que tenía el profesor mientras los posaba al borde de la copa. Sonrió a escondidas y se desabotonó el segundo botón. Tenía calor. Ahora su escote todavía no estaba a la vista, lo dejaba a la imaginación. Y un Severus Snape de reojo, vio como eso sucedía. Aguantó la mirada al frente, sabiendo que su escote estaba cerca.

Se quedaron en silencio y empezaron a cenar. Al poco rato, Hermione quiso llamarle la atención de algún modo.

- Cuando empezaremos con las pociones especiales? -aquellas más difíciles con las que tenía que practicar-.

Snape se giró un poco a mirarla y se controló para mirarla tan solo a los ojos. Que ahora veía más luminosos.

- Todo a su tiempo señorita Granger. No se preocupe por eso, la informaré a su debido momento. -y sin querer, en una fracción de segundo, desvió su mirada más abajo, viendo más piel expuesta, hasta que su vista se centró por completo hacia la mesa Ravenclaw que parecía elevar bastante el tono de voz-.

Hermione medio abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, solo retenía la imagen de Snape mirando su cuerpo. Miró también al alumnado y siguió con la cena. Al terminar, McGonagall citó a Hermione a su despacho con una sonrisa. Ésta miró primero a Snape y como despidiéndose le hizo una torpe sonrisa. El mago, tan solo levantó una ceja mirando a las dos magas irse por la puerta de atrás.

Snape pensó qué demonios querría esta vez la directora, y empezó a pensar que quizás Dumbledore había cotilleado con ella más de lo necesario, además todo eso eran tonterías absurdas del viejo director! Qué demonios podía hacer él con una mujer como ella? De nuevo su mente voló por segunda vez en un primer día de curso. De repente le dolió la cabeza. Cómo se suponía que iba a aguantar este tormento? Verla cada día, trabajar con ella, comer y cenar con ella...Enfurecido consigo mismo por no saber qué hacer, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y fue a su despacho.

_**TBC...! :) Review?**_


	7. Un Análisis

**Nota: El siguiente capítulo estará ubicado unos meses después de este encuentro.**

**0000000000000000000000**

En el despacho de la directora, Hermione tomó asiento delante de ella y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, querida señorita Granger, sólo querría saber que tal le fue este primer día como aprendiz.-sonrió mientras la miraba desde su silla y le servía un té-.

- Oh, ha sido un buen primer día. El profesor Snape y yo hemos asistido primer y tercer curso. -tomó la tacita- Gracias.

- Y le ha dejado participar?

- Bueno...-se encogió un poco de hombros y levanto el mentón decidida- creo que podía haberlo hecho más, pero no me quejo. Supongo que seguir su ritmo será lo mejor, al fin y al cabo es él quien se tiene que encargar de prepararme bien.

Minerva meditó sus palabras y sonrió de nuevo.

- Entonces...-se aventuró- no te ha tratado mal?

- No se preocupe, sus ataques no son dañinos si no se le ha atacado antes. Sé como sobrellevar su carácter. -la mirada de la joven brillaba cuando habló de él, y eso para Minerva no pasó inadvertido. A su edad, sabía leer ese sentimiento con facilidad. Se preocupó al momento-.

- Esta bien Hermione...tan solo espero que si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa, ven a contármelo.

- Claro, directora.

- Bien, puedes irte. Ah! Y recuerda que puedes deambular por el castillo si quieres sin obligación de hacer rondas, pero quitando puntos si el caso lo obliga. -le guiñó un ojo y Hermione se levantó para salir del despacho que tantos recuerdos le traía. En ese pensadero, vio con Harry las memorias de Snape. Y más tarde la propia directora, quien se encargó de despetrificarle. Seguiría por siempre jamás enamorado o atado a Lily Potter? Ese pensamiento la hizo ralentizar su salida- Algo más señorita Granger? -dijo Minerva también levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la chica-.

- Minerva...-se giró a verla, llamándola por su nombre para prevenirla de que sería algo íntimo- crees que el profesor Snape puede volver a empezar de nuevo? -la directora la miró sin saber qué decir- quiero decir...ya no tiene motivos para sufrir, verdad?

A la directora, sus palabras llegaron a conmoverla. Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto. De verdad podía alguien como Hermione Granger, sentir afecto de verdad por Snape? Un hombre que solo conocía como ser oscuro y obstinado. La verdad, no veía al hombre siendo capaz de hacer reír a la chica, pero sabía que Severus era un buen hombre, digno de admirar. Y ahora toda una nueva vida se le estaba siendo expuesta. Pero aún así, la directora no supo bien que responder, puesto que no sabía si Snape podría corresponderla.

- Bueno...yo...creo que el profesor Snape puede empezar a vivir de nuevo, siempre que él quiera, claro. Ahora, como usted dice, ya no es para nadie una amenaza mortal. -dijo intentando sacar hierro al asunto, cosa que hizo que Hermione sonriera-.

- Si bueno, todos sabemos que el profesor Snape no irradia amabilidad...- Después de un breve silencio, Hermione abrió la puerta del despacho- Adiós, directora.

Una lechuza picó en la ventana del despacho de Snape, llevaba un mensaje. El profesor, se levantó y abrió la ventana permitiendo a la lechuza entrar y dejar la nota encima de su mesa.

El mago reconoció la lechuza, que quería ahora McGonagall? Antes de abrir la nota, pensó en qué demonios le habría dicho Granger y sin más la abrió.

"_Severus, _

_Te espero en mi despacho._

_Cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

Snape observó que el "cordialmente" no suponía mucho por lo que temer, pero aún así no sabía qué esperar de la directora y sobretodo del ex director. Salió de las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al despacho de McGonagall después de decir la contraseña.

- Quería verme, directora? -dijo con su voz de barítono-.

- Siéntate Severus querido, -dijo sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles. Snape obedeció con una ceja medio levantada-.

- Hay algún problema?

- No, no. Tranquilo. Solo quería saber que tal ha sido el primer día con tu aprendiz. -le miró por debajo de sus gafas-.

- Bien.

Ante el silencio, Snape se removió un poco en la silla.

- La señorita Granger me ha dicho lo mismo. -inquirió ella. Snape hizo esfuerzos para que su mirada fuera neutral-.

- Entonces...eso es todo?-dijo esperando alguna pregunta más-.

- Tan solo quiero decirte que si intentas aprovecharte de tu jerarquía frente a ella, me enteraré y créeme, sé bien qué castigos poner a mis profesores.

- Qué intentas decir? -quiso intimidarla para que confesara del todo-.

- Digo, profesor, que no sea un ogro con ella. -dijo más suavemente-. Es una gran bruja, lo sabría si realmente la conociera... -En realidad la conocía? Se preguntó Snape-.

El mago la miró, sabiendo que Dumbledore había hablado con ella más de la cuenta. Conteniendo la rabia que le daba que le dijeran cómo debía de comportarse, se puso de pie.

- Como dice, es mi aprendiz. Voy a enseñarle, como se debe. Y si dudas de mi trato con la señorita Granger es que tú no me conocer a mi, Minerva-dijo sin más-. Eso es todo?

La directora, no muy segura de como tomarse esa respuesta, asintió con la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, Severus.

Y haciendo una media reverencia Snape se despidió.

0000000000000000000000

**TBC...!**

**Review? :)**


	8. Halloween o noche de sustos

**Nota: Esta parte sigue siendo corta...y como es fin de semana, publicaré dos partes seguidas para que disfrutéis un poco más. Puede que la semana que viene pasé algún día sin publicar...por eso, aquí tenéis dos partes. Gracias a todas por comentar! Desde luego, lo que le viene a Snape encima no se lo espera...;)**

**Nota 2: Mama Shmi y para el público en general, "TBC" al final de la parte del ff, es la abreviación de To Be Continue (continuará). **

0000000000000000000000

Los primeros meses pasaron sin muchas novedades para Hermione, quien cada vez conseguía participar mucho más en clase y había impartido algunas ella sola. Y con la mirada de Snape encima, poniéndola nerviosa a veces más de lo que quería. También había hecho algunas pociones especiales con las instrucciones precisas del libro del príncipe mestizo, quien se lo confió para que viera qué modificaciones eran necesarias. Le gustó saber que confiaba algo más en ella, aunque lo mostrase en pequeñas dosis. Pero en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, podría decirse que una amistad se estaba empezando a formar entre maestro y aprendiz.

Ahora, Halloween había llegado y la noche terminó con un pequeño susto.

Snape merodeaba por los pasillos haciendo ronda. Sabía que era un día perfecto para encontrar a algún alumno de sexto o séptimo curso comportándose como verdaderos petardos, saltándose el toque de queda. Las bromas nocturnas era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, especialmente por los gemelos Weasley, recordó. Dobló una esquina y vio como se le venía encima una sombra negra y blanca, sin prevenirlo gracias a sus pensamientos, tropezó y se apoyó en una columna. La sobra en cuestión era la señorita Granger, quien no podía dormir y salió a deambular por los pasillos para ir a su torre favorita. Cuando al doblar la esquina, vio como una gran sombra negra paró en seco con aliento agitado. Al ver que había causado el mismo efecto a su oponente, se alivió.

Hicieron "lumos" a la vez y con voz entrecortada, Hermione habló.

- Profesor! Me ha dado un buen susto!

- Ya...-él también se había asustado pero no lo iba a reconocer- bueno, de eso se trata esta festividad...-dijo sin muchas ganas. Hermione le miró con malicia y levantó una ceja-.

- A usted también le he asustado, no lo niegue. -cogió su capa y se cubrió, iba con camisón por las rodillas de color blanco-.

- Granger! No me diga que con eso, no parece un fantasma. -dijo mirándole el color de su vestidmenta- y...la capa. -se aclaró un poco la garganta-.

- Sí – dijo mirándose a sí misma riéndose un poco. Cogió la capa y la hizo ondear un poco, descuidándose de que revelaría un poco más de su cuerpo y el camisón. Snape apartó la mirada de su cuerpo y después la miró a los ojos-.

- No podía dormir?

Hermione, que notó como la mirada de Snape se perdió de nuevo en su cuerpo, se cubrió un poco con la capa, algo sonrosada por su descuido y por lo que la hacía sentir.

- ...no podía. En días como éste...me cuesta más dormir bien. -la verdad era que tenía algo de miedo, e imágenes de la guerra, Dolohov, Bellatrix...le venían a la mente sin poder remediarlo-.

- Pesadillas? -estaba casi seguro de qué se lo causaba-. Maldiciones?

Hermione le miró con un brillo a los ojos, como si le estudiara o se debatiera entre confesar algo o callárselo.

- Si. La guerra viene más a mi en un día como hoy.

- Sin duda, el día de los muertos influye más en el mundo mágico. Pero no para mal. Bueno...ni para bien.

- Entonces...usted...también...?

- Si. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado...-se quedaron en silencio-.

- Lo siento, siga con su ronda profesor. -miró al suelo-.

- Granger, tome esto antes de irse a dormir. -le tendió un frasquito que sacó de su bolsillo- Dos gotas,.Es para que pueda dormir bien.

Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró antes de coger la pócima. Severus Snape tenía un detalle con ella?

- Muchas gracias, profesor. Es justo lo que...necesitaba. -sonriendo se guardó el frasco en su misma capa- Espero que usted tenga también una buena noche.- y con eso, Hermione se dio la vuelta, demasiado sofocada para ir a la torre de Astronomía. Ahora, quería dormir y lo conseguiría.

Snape se quedó un segundo observando como se marchaba. La había hecho sonreír de un modo que creía que nunca podría hacer. Y ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de hacer rondas ni restar puntos a nadie.

Después de merodear arriba y abajo, sin querer, vio como había llegado justo enfrente de la puerta de los aposentos de su aprendiz. Miró detenidamente a la puerta y siguió hasta la suya. Una vez dentro de sus propias habitaciones, se sirvió una copa de whisky y cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba en su sofá, solo para conseguir que un camisón blanco le inundara los sentidos. Sabía que esa noche él también necesitaba dos gotas para poder dormir, y más whisky para poder olvidar.

0000000000000000000000


	9. Quedarse

000000000000

Las Navidades estaban al caer y Hermione corregía como una loca los últimos exámenes de cuarto curso para así tener más tiempo libre durante las vacaciones.

Los días habían pasado con más rapidez de lo que creía. O quizás, con él, pasaba el tiempo más rápido. No había progresado mucho en esos meses, se acercaba a él con preguntas, pero casi siempre le respondía sin excederse; aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que el hombre ocultaba algo.

A veces, parecía que la estaba enseñando por obligación. Y eso la entristeció un poco. Pero después, y como siempre sin prevenirlo, algo cambió. Notaba la mirada de Snape mirarla de vez en cuando...pensativo. Ella no quería alimentarse de falsas esperanzas y de ver cosas dónde no las había; pero sentir su mirada era algo que quería notar. Ahora debía de averiguar si podría ser que el profesor empezara a querer acercarse más a ella. Habrían surgido dudas dentro de él? Hermione Granger no sabía qué pensar.

A principios de Diciembre, Snape le dijo que tenían que ir a comprar ingredientes a Diagon Alley y sin querer, se puso nerviosa. Sería la primera vez que saldrían fuera de Hogwarts juntos.

Y fue el primer día que hablaron de algo más que no fuera de cómo hacer algo. Eso sí, gracias a ella, que sedienta; sugirió tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Al principio tuvo miedo de que Snape le dijera que fuera ella y que se verían más tarde, o que simplemente le dijera que no. Pero, después de unos momentos en que la mirada de Snape se fijó en ella, movió la cabeza como aceptando ir en dirección al pub. Hermione ocultando su sonrisa, le siguió y entraron juntos.

Cuando tenían las bebidas en la mesa, la joven habló.

_- Así que le gusta el whisky de fuego? -dijo mirando a su vaso-._

_- Va bien en invierno.-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo. La verdad, tenía un color bonito y ella nunca lo había probado, así que con timidez preguntó-._

_- Puedo probar? -sus palabras, llenas de esperanza. Snape lo notó, pero su mente le decía que dejara de pensar en cosas absurdas. Sin embargo, su mano no obedeció a su mente, y pasó el vaso a Hermione-._

_Ella cogió el vaso y dio un pequeño sorbo. Enseguida supo, que no debía de haberlo hecho. El gusto era demasiado fuerte y le quemó un poco la garganta. La verdad, era que si que calentaba. Sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas-._

_- Mala idea eh? -dijo con media sonrisa mientras tomaba el vaso de whisky y le daba otro sorbo-._

_Hermione le quiso fulminar con la mirada, pero él tenía razón. Así que sonrió de forma cínica, casi como él y se hablaron en voz baja._

_- Debiendo eso, perderá la garganta. Y no me gustaría que su voz se viera dañada._

_Snape abrió un poco los ojos. Esa mirada caramelo volvía a decir más de lo que podía registrar. Quizás también había sido una mala idea para él pedir whisky de fuego-._

_- Tranquila señorita Granger, tendrá el placer de escucharme todo el curso si es capaz de llegar a lo que exijo. -y con una mirada igual de cínica venció la conversación._

_Terminaron las copas y fueron en busca de los ingredientes que les faltaban. _

_Hubo un momento, en que sin querer, la mano de Snape rozó la cintura de Hermione, pero la chica solo supo estremecerse y él hacer ver que no se daba cuenta. _

_- Qué hará en Navidad, señor? -dijo mientras salían de la última tienda, apunto de aparecerse en Hogsmade. Snape le tendió el brazo para que se cogiera de nuevo y sin responder a la pregunta hizo que se desaparecieran. _

_Plop! Emergieron en Hogsmade para llegar a Hogwarts y la joven seguía esperando su respuesta._

_- Hogwarts es mi hogar. -fue lo único que dijo. Hermione pensó unos segundos pero no sabía qué proponer. Sabía de sobra que no tenía a casi nadie, pero pensó que quizás los Malfoy contarían con él-._

_- Yo también me quedaré en Hogwarts señor. _

_Snape levantó una ceja y la miró mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal del castillo. Por qué se quedaba en Hogwarts? Acaso el imbécil de Weasley y Potter no iban a pasar las navidades con ella?_

_- No va a ver a su famoso grupo de amigos? -dijo con algo de intriga-._

_- No. -no quiso darle más respuestas si él no preguntaba, así que esperó algo que no llegó-._

_Snape se puso nervioso. Por qué se quedaba aquí? No había casi nadie que se quedara en el castillo! Y ella tenía a gente que quería fuera de ahí. Por qué no se iba? Pero Severus Snape, tenía miedo a preguntar._

Hermione terminó las correcciones y vio como los alumnos con sus grandes maletas se iban despidiendo en el gran comedor para ir a ver a sus familias. La navidad llegó y estaba nerviosa. Había cometido la locura de hacerle un regalo a Snape, pero pensaba entregárselo en mano, además si tenía el valor que creía tener ahora, iba a proponer tomar algo en sus aposentos después de cenar. Así podría darle el regalo.

Cogió todos los ensayos y fue a su habitación. Cuando entró pudo ver un paquete en el suelo. Quien había entrado?

**TBC-.-.-... review? ;)**


	10. Presentes

**NOTA: Está bien...no lo he podido resistir! Ya tenéis la siguiente parte chicas! :D Y esta vez bastante larga!**

_**0000000000000000000000**_

_Cogió todos los ensayos y fue a su habitación. Cuando entró pudo ver un paquete en el suelo. Quien había entrado? _

**0000000000000000000000**

_Maldita directora. -pensó Snape- Su orgullo frente a Minerva en cuanto a su buen comportamiento con su aprendiz, le mantuvo firme hasta para hacer eso. De verdad era necesario hacer un regalo de Navidad a su aprendiz? No recordaba la última vez que había regalado algo a alguien, y menos del sexo opuesto. Él tampoco recibía muchos en Navidad, tan solo alguna chorrada de parte de algún profesor, incluso de Dumbledore._

_Severus Snape había pasado toda la noche buena pensando en ello, mientras miraba a su aprendiz sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Mientras ella hablaba con Hagrid, quien normalmente era una de las compañías que más frecuentaba Hermione. Solía hacerla reír, cosa que sabía que él no conseguía. Pero sí había visto innumerables sonrisas. Agitó la cabeza cientos de veces, sin saber qué se apoderaba de él de vez en cuando y le hacia mirar a la joven más tiempo de lo que solía hacer unos años atrás. Se preguntaba si en realidad ella se daba cuenta._

_Al final de la noche tuvo una idea que creía que sería de su agrado. No quería darle el regalo delante de todo el mundo, eso por descontado. Así que infringiendo por una vez la privacidad de su aprendiz, dijo la contraseña y dejó en el suelo un perfecto bulto envuelto en papel verde oscuro y un lazo negro._

Hermione, antes de abrir el envoltorio, buscó una pequeña nota y la encontró entre el lazo. Al abrirlo, identificó la letra y su corazón se exaltó.

"_Señorita Granger,_

_Deseo que éste obsequio sea de su agrado. _

_Espero que tenga una feliz Navidad._

_Severus Snape."_

Era una nota bastante formal, pero había sido un detalle por su parte que no había esperado. Sin pensar más, rompió el envoltorio y sin querer una sonrisa pícara se le asomó en los labios. Todavía se acordaba...-pensó-. Cogió su regalo y lo observo atentamente, tocándolo con las manos. Era igual que la capa de Snape pero de su talla. Seguramente había hecho un hechizo para obtener una igual a la suya. Le había gustaba mucho su regalo, era algo que quería y él lo había tenido en cuenta. Pero de verdad Severus Snape era hombre de hacer regalos en Navidad? Y a su aprendiz? Sorprendida por el regalo y por su autor, tuvo más valor para seguir adelante y dar el regalo que ella había comprado para él.

Bajó a la cena de Navidad con los profesores que aún quedaban por el castillo y se puso su capa nueva.

Severus Snape, sentado en su sitio habitual, no dejaba de mirar hacia las puertas de la entrada del gran comedor. Esperando ver a la joven entrar, sabía que a esas horas ya habría visto su regalo. Maldita sea, estaba nervioso.

McGonagall, quien dos sillas más a la derecha le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pensó en qué demonios habría elegido el mago como regalo de Navidad para su aprendiz. Así que después de terminar la bebida preguntó llamando la atención del mago.

- Gracias por el pañuelo Severus, -dijo mostrando el pequeño pañuelo de seda plateado con las iniciales MG en la punta que le había regalado el pocionista- es muy bonito.

- De nada Minerva. Tu libro también me ha gustado, gracias -la miró y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Bueno Severus, qué regalo le has hecho a la señorita Granger? -Snape se giró mirando al centro de la sala, con neutralidad-.

- Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella Minerva? -mientras probaba el primer plato-.

En el momento en que iba a replicarle, Hermione apareció por la puerta trasera y se sentó al lado de Snape; asustándole por una fracción de segundo.

- Oh! Feliz Navidad señorita Granger.

- Feliz Navidad -miró a Minerva y finalmente a Snape, quien disimulaba con su comida-.

- Ha recibido muchos regalos? -preguntó y Snape la miró de reojo mientras fruncía el ceño. Y, oh! Se había puesto su regalo?-.

- Bueno...Harry me ha enviado diferentes perfumes y la señora Weasley un jersey, Ginny un vestido...-dijo mirando a su plato- y...Ron unos bombones -dijo en voz más baja. Snape lo escuchó de todas formas y se tensó en la mesa. Al final de verdad el estúpido de Weasley había podido seducir a una mujer como ella? La cara inexpresiva del profesor, alarmó un poco a la directora.

- Y nadie más?-inquirió. Hermione no estaba segura de si decirlo delante de él, pero sabía que los profesores también hacían regalos y ella casi era una profesora-.

- Claro -sonrió más animada- la primera edición de Transformaciones Líquidas de parte de una gran directora -miró a Minerva y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- y...esta capa, de parte del profesor Snape. -dijo mientras le miraba y él bebía de su copa-.

- Vaya! -una maldita capa? Pensó- Eso es tu regalo? -miró a Snape, quien la fulminó con la mirada-.

- Oh! Me encanta. -ante eso Minerva dejó de mirar a Snape y la miró sorprendida-.

- Tiene alguna cosa de especial? -quizás levitaba o algo, pensó-.

- Es una versión de la suya. Siempre me había gustado su capa...-dijo mientras miraba a ambos-.

Snape entonces se giró a verla y se sintió extraño. Los dos con la misma capa. Ahora era más raro de lo que había imaginado. Sin querer, sus labios se empezaron a curvar e hizo una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Creo que ahora los alumnos creerán que estoy en dos sitios a la vez. Se volverán paranoicos. -espera un segundo, Snape había hecho una...broma? Hermione meditó un momento y sonrió haciendo una pequeña risa. Ante eso, Snape notó de nuevo calor.

Su risa, esa risa, la había provocado él? Bueno la verdad es que le parecía algo cómico a parte de bochornoso, lo que no sabía era que quizás ella también lo había visto así. Por eso y por verla reír, mantuvo una media sonrisa durante más tiempo de lo normal.

McGonagall se daba contra una pared mentalmente, acaso estaba viendo una "bonita imagen" Severus Snape y Hermione Granger aguantándose la risa como bobos? Tendría que esperar a ver que más facetas exploraba el profesor y si ella podía ayudar, lo haría. Se levantó creyendo conveniente dejarles un momento a solas.

- Buenas noches queridos, que descansen y...feliz navidad.

Ambos la despidieron y siguieron con su cena.

- Muchas gracias por el regalo. -dijo todavía sonriendo-

- No es necesario. Sabía que era algo que le gustaba y que quería tener...Y la verdad es que tampoco es necesario que me regale nada.

- La verdad es que...yo también tengo un regalo para usted. -dijo algo tímida sin poder remediarlo. Snape la miró de nuevo interrogante-.

- No tenía regalarme nada...

- No le devuelvo ningún favor! Tenía el regalo desde Halloween!... -dijo algo exasperada. Cosa que a Snape le impresionó. Entonces...le había comprado ella el regalo antes que él? McGonagall también le había aconsejado que le diera un regalo?- Aunque yo ando en desventaja -dijo de repente más calmada- ...No sabía qué era lo que le gustaba y no tenía.- le miró a los ojos-. Pero me gustaría dárselo de todas formas. -miró a la mesa, sin saber si había hecho bien. Acaso el regalo de él era forzado?-

Snape la miró y levantó una ceja.

- De acuerdo, señorita Granger. Me gustaría ver ese...regalo.

- Oh!...está en mi habitación. -Snape paró de pensar, no sabía qué decir-.

- Y...porqué no está en la mía? -dijo sabiendo que era el procedimiento habitual, ya que él lo había hecho así-.

- Primero, no querría que me gritara si entrara sin permiso como hizo usted en mis aposentos. Segundo, no me importa que lo haya hecho. Y tercero...bien, no tengo un tercero pero sí la invitación a que venga conmigo a buscar el regalo. -y convencida, se levantó de la mesa y se posicionó al lado de la puerta trasera a esperar que él la siguiera. Snape la miró desde la silla-.

- Tercero, deberá aprender a dominar bien su capa nueva. -se atrevió a decir, consiguiendo que ella pusiera esa cara de desconcierto por falta de palabras que tanto le gustaba. Y levantándose mejor que ella hizo volar su capa mientras pasaba por delante suyo dirección los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, su aprendiz se había quedado obnubilada viendo la progresiva atracción que su maestro le causaba. Su corazón de nuevo se aceleró.

Fue andando al lado del profesor, mientras llegaban a las mazmorras y a sus aposentos. Snape se paró unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta. Hermione dijo la contraseño y entró. Se giró y vio que Snape esperaba fuera. Así que gritó un poco mientras sacaba su regalo de debajo de la cama.

- Pase por favor. Ya lo ha hecho más de una vez. -dijo para tentarle, y lo hizo. Le había devuelto la pelota que él había lanzado sobre su poca gracia con la capa. Con una mirada algo perturbada, el mago entró en la estancia, encontrándose por un segundo con una Hermione en pompa, cogiendo algo de debajo de la cama. Eso hizo que tosiera-.

Hermione que se había acabado de levantar, se giró para verle. Y se puso algo roja sin querer. La había visto en pompa, verdad? Mierda! -pensó, pero de golpe vio como aparecía un tono más rosado en los pómulos del profesor, quien volvía a carraspear-.

- Esto...es...-dijo mientras cogía de forma torpe y miraba el regalo envuelto que sostenía- Para usted -le miró- Tenga, no muerdo.

Y con la mirada de Snape fija en la suya, con medio escepticismo, el mago se acercó un poco para coger el regalo.

- Feliz Navidad, profesor.

Snape desenvolvió el regalo de pie, al lado de ella. Parecía nervioso -pensó ella- Cuando lo hizo, descubrió dos cuaderno forrados en color verde botella y burdeos, la miró y después a los cuadernos, que también iba acompañado de una pluma. La miró interrogante.

- Gracias señorita Granger.

- No sea absurdo! Son cuadernos especiales. Qué sentido tendría regalar un cuaderno corriente? -le miró con ojos inundados por el brillo de las velas que habían en la estancia y se acercó un poco a él para coger el cuaderno de sus manos delicadamente, haciendo que Snape la mirar sin saber qué esperar-. Se trata de un comunicador. Son cuadernos gemelos, lo que escriba en uno, aparecerá en el otro. -le miró de nuevo-.

- Y para qué quiero escribir dos veces lo mismo? -la miró cogiendo de nuevo los cuadernos y abriendo uno y después el otro. Al ver eso, Hermione cerró la boca y solo observó-.

Había escrito una pequeña dedicatoria en uno de los cuadernos y Snape parecía haberla visto y estar leyéndola.

Snape abrió un poco los ojos y leyó:

" _Deseo y espero que tenga una feliz Navidad,_

_su aprendiz, Hermione Granger._

_Gracias por todo_

_X"_

Snape se tensó un momento mientras cerraba de nuevo el libro. Sabía que en cartas una X significaba "besos" y no sabía por qué se había tomado la libertad de escribirle algo así. Tenía que tomarse esa dedicatoria como algo personal? Íntimo? Tonterías! -pensó-.

- Bueno...como ve, uno de los libros es quien se encarga de abrir el portal. Sino, el segundo cuaderno no puede escribir. Digamos que el segundo depende del primero.

- Es decir, ha comprado un regalo de Navidad para los dos. No para mí.

Hermione se sonrojó. Era verdad. Quería poder acercarse más a Snape y con eso al menos podría intentarlo. Sería como un correo más rápido. Además sería útil, estando tan cerca como estaban sus aposentos. Tan solo unos muros de distancia...Eso, y tenía que confiar en que Snape lo utilizara para poder hacerlo ella también.

- Bueno, creí que sería útil para...poder...comunicarnos con más rapidez...

- Sin invadir las habitaciones, verdad? -dijo algo receloso-.

- No sea ridículo! No me molesta su presencia señor, ni aquí ni en el resto del castillo.

Snape de nuevo se quedó sin palabras. Por qué Granger era tan adorable, es decir, amable! Maldita sea! -pensó-. Y por qué sentía que lo era? De nuevo unos nervios que ya ni creía reconocer, se albergaron en los sitios más inhóspitos de su corazón.

- Granger, acepto su regalo y creo que en verdad es muy útil. Se lo agradezco -dijo casi regañadientes mientras la miraba desde su altura-.

- De nada, profesor. -y ahora llegó el momento- Le gustaría...quedarse un rato a tomar algo? Ya que es...Navidad...-intentó no ponerse roja mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, sin perder contacto visual-.

**TBC-.-...muahahaha!**

**Review? ;)**


	11. Whisky & Agua

Snape, con su ilegible expresión, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Había oído bien? Hermione le invitaba a pasar un rato con ella? Eso sería un momento íntimo que no sabía como sobrellevar. Después de todo, durante esos meses había invadido su mente la imagen de un camisón blanco y una capa negra. Hermione Granger, conseguía volverlo loco. Hasta un punto en el que no sabía como tomárselo. Podría ser verdad que le gustara? Sin embargo, Weasley le había mandado bombones...-mejor que una capa? Pensó-.

- Mientras el necio de Weasley no se entere y venga a exponernos su objeciones...-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en una butaca-.

Hermione parpadeó. Snape sabía que Ron y ella eran algo más que amigos, obviamente. Y eso la perturbó. Qué debía responder? Se sentó en la butaca frente a él, con una pequeña mesa redonda entre ambos.

- Mis elecciones me pertenecen a mí. No a Ronald. -dijo mirándole-.

Vaya! -pensó Snape- así que tan solo quizás, la presencia de Weasley tampoco era algo que la joven Granger tuviera mucho en cuenta.

- Me va a invitar a algo o no? -dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había hecho-.

Hermione con una sonrisa y algo descolocada, se levantó de su sitio y fue en busca de dos cervezas de mantequilla. Sin preguntarle si era de su agrado, se lo puso de un golpe delante de él. Snape, miró a su aprendiz, que antes de sentarse de nuevo, se quitaba la capa y se quedaba delante de él con un corsé negro y una camisa del mismo color, junto con su falda por las rodillas. Sentándose y esquivando la mirada del profesor, encendió un poco las brasas de la chimenea con un movimiento de barita. Finalmente, tomó un trago de su cerveza y le miró.

- Le gusta, señor?

- No está mal...-dijo mirando el contenido de la copa y a ella a través de ésta-.

De nuevo un silencio invadió la sala.

- Así...usará su regalo? -preguntó, viendo que los dos cuadernos seguían juntos-.

Snape miró a los cuadernos y después a ella.

- Claro. -cogió uno y lo puso cerca de ella- quédese éste. -le dio el segundo- Así podrá recibir mis mensajes.

- Sabe..? yo también puedo responderle. -Snape levantó una ceja- Tengo la pluma necesaria para poder responder y que mi respuesta aparezca también en su cuaderno.

Snape tenía que haber presupuesto eso. Qué le estaba pasando? Por qué no se centraba más?

- Pero no puede si yo no le escribo antes, no es así? -dijo puntilloso. La joven frunció el ceño-.

- Exacto. -bebió de su cerveza algo molesta. Utilizaría de verdad él su regalo? O no?-.

El mago se dio cuenta de qué algo en el estado de ánimo de Granger había cambiado en cuestión de segundos. Pero por qué?. Bebió de su copa nervioso y pensó en cómo podía volver a la normalidad frente a una mujer como esa.

- Y...puedo preguntar por qué no irá a visitar a sus familia y al resto de sus...amigos?

- Eh...-mierda, mierda, mierda! No sabía qué decir y no quería que Snape lo notara, sabiendo que había hecho un esfuerzo al sacar un tema de conversación- Bueno, mis padres están de viaje de aniversario de bodas, y a veces hasta yo me canso de Harry y Ron. Además, quiero disfrutar de este sitio. Me gusta y hay algo en él que...hace que quiera quedarme.

El profesor bebió hasta terminarse la bebida. Podía saberse qué respuesta era esa! Qué la hacía querer quedarse hasta en Navidades?

- Ser aprendiz le permite salir, no piense que no voy a tomarla enserio si decide irse de vacaciones.

- Lo sé, señor. No es por eso...-ella también terminó su bebida y la dejó en la mesa sin saber hacia dónde mirar-. Quiera otra? -dijo señalando a su copa vacía. Snape levantó la mirada al ver que ella se levantaba-.

- No hace falta que se levante...-el mago rellenó las copas con un hechizo y la joven volvió a sentarse-.

- Gracias...-tomó la suya y dio un pequeño sorbo. Snape no dejaba de mirarla, en qué estaría pensando?

- Y bien...? -aún esperaba un respuesta más larga? Pensó Hermione-.

- Tan solo necesito distanciarme. Y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy donde quiero estar. -ahora ya sí, creía, que con eso y algo de imaginación por parte del mago, había dejado entrever, que le gustaba estar con él-.

Snape meditó la respuesta y la cara de Hermione podía decirle muchas cosas para las que no estaba preparado. Y si todo eran imaginaciones suyas? Y si Albus había conseguido volverlo igual de loco que lo estaba él! Con el silencio del profesor, mientras su mente intentaba reiniciarse, la joven volvió a hablar.

-Y...usted no irá con los Malfoy? -preguntó sabiendo que era padrino de Draco-.

- No me apetece. Si Draco quiere verme, sabe donde encontrarme. -la verdad era que ahora que todo había terminado, quería alejarse de Narcisa y Lucius. Nunca le habían aportado nada más que dolores de cabeza.-

- Bueno, quien lo diría. Usted y yo bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla la noche de Navidad...-menuda frase Hermione, pensó. Snape la miró como solía hacerlo cuando hacía una poción. No podía leer nada-.

- Raro, verdad? -dijo mientras miraba la copa en su mano- Creo que más de uno de los suyos diría que la emborraché.

Hermione le miró atentamente después de oír sus palabras. No sabía si reír o compadecerse.

- Y yo lo negaría -dijo firmemente. A eso, el profesor solo pudo volver a bloquearse. Quizás debía parar ahora o debería sucumbir a lo que sentía, estrechándola en sus brazos ahí mismo. Sintiendo encima el rechazo de una joven bruja-. Aunque...está permitido que nos emborrachemos verdad? No hay clases...-por qué había dicho eso! Y...por qué Snape no se sorprendía?-.

- Podría, pero sería mejor que nadie la viera... Además, Dumbledore últimamente tiene la costumbre de merodear por los retratos de los pasillos. Se aburre y ahora tiene tiempo para fisgonear dónde quiera -dijo bebiendo y haciendo una mueca. Hermione abrió los ojos un poco. Las palabras de Snape le habían hecho gracia. Parecía tan impasible mientras lo decía que le resultaba cómico, así que le sonrío y bebió también de su copa-.

- Espero que solo sean pasillos...-mientras divertida, miraba al rededor de sus habitaciones en busca de marcos. Snape al verlo soltó un hilo de risa, como aprobando la inspección que hacía su alumna-.

- No aquí no. Eso sería el colmo. Todas las habitaciones son privadas.

- Red flu? -dijo mirando la chimenea. Snape asintió-. Bueno...tampoco es mucha privacidad...-le miró y bajó la mirada por el comentario que había hecho-. Si quiere tengo whisky de fuego...

Snape levantó una ceja.

- La bebida que le quemó la garganta?

- Rebajado con agua me gusta más -dijo apartando la mirada de los inquisidores ojos del profesor-.

Snape no sabía qué hacer. Debería de irse de allí, pero sus pies seguían clavados en el suelo. Algo le hacía quedarse. Algo le decía que si se quedaba, sería feliz. Acaso ya no tenía remedio? Era un mago que a sus cuarenta veía cosas que no eran? O, tan solo si esa vez ponía de su parte, conseguiría resolver la misteriosa atracción que aquella mujer le causaba. Y si no se oponía a nada de lo que ella dijera? Cómo reaccionaría ella? Se asustaría también?

- Acepto el whisky señorita Granger -dijo de golpe pausadamente. Hermione no podía entender su repentina gentileza, si así podía llamarse. Snape no se oponía, sonreía de forma comedida de vez en cuando, y no quería parecer volver a la soledad de su habitación. Debía aprovechar ahora para ser lo más directa posible? La verdad, no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Se levantó y fue en busca de la botella de whisky. Al suyo le puso algo de agua y puso sus copas de nuevo en la mesa.

- Algún propósito navideño...? Si es que alguna vez ha...

- No...-sonó a una negativa obvia. No era hombre de propósitos ni tonterías navideñas. Ella lo sabía y se maldijo por la pregunta. Snape suspiró al ver que la chica se ponía algo nerviosa- Páseme la botella de whisky, creo que la necesitaré a mano si tengo que escuchar sus propósitos...

Hermione se contuvo a regañadientes.

- No me creo que usted no sea de las que hacen propósitos navideños...-dijo haciendo otro sorbo con una sonrisa pícara, retándola como de costumbre-.

- Podría decirse que mi propósito para este año sería...conseguir ser una buena maestra. -le miró y Snape se tensó. Podría ser que toda su amabilidad solo fuera para terminar el curso sin dolores de cabeza y nada más. Podría ser que...que...Agitó la cabeza-.

- He oído propósitos mejores...-Hermione frunció el ceño vencida-.

- Cuando se relajó por última vez? -irritada-.

Snape abrió los ojos. Qué demonios quería decir eso?

- Perdón?

Hermione pensó y tuvo una estúpida idea.

- Podría ser divertido...-dijo en voz baja meditando-

**TBC..-.-.- chan chan chan! Qué será divertido?**

**Review?**

**Anthea! Pensé que te había perdidoooo :P La verdad es que sobre todo busco eso, que haya intriga hasta casi el final y que sea ameno! (ya que esta relación es bastante complicada)**

**Irene, después de eso supongo que te imaginas algo...verdad? Gracias por los ánimos y comentarios!**

**Mama, qué bien que te gustó lo de la capa. La verdad es que a mi también me pareció divertido escribir esa escena. Snape entiende de indirectas, lo que pasa es que le cuesta avanzar. Pero sabe aprender rápido :P**

**Ruth, te vas, pero volverás y podrás leer de golpe más capítulos! Mucho mejor no? **

**MrsV, ya ves que no tardo eh? ;)**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios! :)**


	12. Juegos absurdos

**Nota I: Biennnn he reclutado más followers! :P Gracias a Irene, MrsV y TheSnapeGirl por seguir también la historia y dejar vuestros comentarios! Me encanta **

**Nota II: Este ff quería ser un Short...al final es algo más largo...pero siento decir que en pocos capítulos llegará a su FIN! (Oooohhhh) Snif. Pero ya sabéis que pasa con los ff...si empiezas y tienes ideas, todo fluye. Quizás dentro de poco vuelvo con otra nueva historia ;)**

_Hermione pensó y tuvo una estúpida idea._

_- Podría ser divertido...-dijo en voz baja meditando-_

_0000000000000000000000_

- Va a compartir sus ideas o prefiere que me vaya? -dijo dejando la copa mientras la miraba. Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente-.

- Como ha dicho antes...es Navidad, no hay clases, no soy su alumna...-dijo algo nerviosa- Sé que unos regalos no crean una amistad...pero...le gustaría hacer algo? -le miró-.

- Hacer algo como qué?

Hermione se bloqueó. Estaba segura de decir lo que iba a decir? No. Pero lo hizo.

- Profesor Snape, alguna vez ha jugado a verdad o atrevimiento?

Snape abrió los ojos y no sabía si reír o llorar. Hermione Granger quería jugar a eso con él?

- Granger, está loca? -una media sonrisa se le escapó, la idea le parecía descabellada. Cogió la botella de whisky para apartarla de su aprendiz, cuando ella la interceptó antes-.

- No, primero beberemos más. Acaso cree que me atrevería a soportar jugar a eso con usted, sin antes liberar la tensión que me produce cuando me mirá así? -dijo retándole sirviéndose ella una copa. Snape la miraba atónito-. Por que supongo que podemos seguir bebiendo no?

- De verdad se encuentra bien? - la ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba? Snape se tensaba más por momentos. Ella ya era mayorcita para beber y sabía de sobras que sabría comportarse delante de él. O no...?-.

- Además creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente, no?...-dijo sin hacer caso a sus comentarios- Y no se porqué se sorprende tanto! Al fin y al cabo, está harto de hacer tragar a la gente veritaserum -le miró-. Aunque...con usted creo que lo necesitaría para esto. -dijo haciendo una sonrisa, de nuevo adorable-.

- Touché -dijo conteniendo la rabia de no poder rechistar y todavía sorprendido por la retalía de palabras que había soltado su ex alumna. De verdad se conocían suficiente? De verdad la conocía?-. Pero ni se le ocurra proponer retos estúpidos...

Severus Snape había...aceptado? Como acto reflejo, al ver lo que había conseguido, volvió a sonreír, pero está vez de forma pícara, mientras sin apartar la mirada, sirvió dos dedos de whisky a su profesor. El de ella, con agua-.

- También juega a esto con Hagrid cuando va a visitarle? -inquirió de la forma que siempre solía hacer, con sus cejas casi juntas y una mueca-.

- No! -con él nunca haría algo así a solas-.

- Y por qué conmigo? -dijo levantando una ceja- Quiere torturarme y no sabe cómo hacerlo? -Snape había vuelto a hacer una broma? Hermione se rió y para el mago fue música para sus oídos. Sí, se quedaría allí hasta que aguantase-.

- Bien...qué me dice? -la luz de sus ojos color miel, a veces avellana, era imposible de esquivar. Tan solo dejarse llevar. Snape asintió una vez con la cabeza-. Entonces ya ha jugado...?

- Señorita Granger, aunque no hubiese jugado, sabría en qué consiste. El título lo dice todo...

- Ya pero...bueno, da igual -pensó que sería mejor ocultar que si no hacía el reto tenía que pagar prenda, era obvio que en ese momento, ni ella quería hacer eso-.

Los dos bebieron y Hermione empezó a notar los efectos. Lo que la podía mantener atada, se iba liberando poco a poco gracias a esa condenada bebida.

- Cuando usted quiera...-dijo mirándole- Puede empezar.

Snape dejó su copa vacía y la rellenó de nuevo mientras meditaba qué preguntar. Ahora tenía la oportunidad. Se lo habría puesto en bandeja ella? -agitó la cabeza, quizás más adelante, pensó-.

- Verdad o Atrevimiento Granger? -sonó a reto de profesor de escuela y eso hizo que se sonrosara-.

- Verdad. -si Harry o Ron supiesen que la noche de Navidad la pasó con él, bebiendo y jugando a un juego absurdo en sus habitaciones...se les saldrían los ojos de las cuencas-.

- Es verdad que escupió bolas de pelo, cuando al beber la poción multijugos se transformó en...

- SI! -dijo ella algo furiosa antes de dejar que terminara la frase. Solo con acordarse de lo mal que lo pasó y el asco que sintió, agitó los hombros a modo de repelús. Sin embargo, él se acordaba de esa anécdota que ella quería olvidar-.

Snape sonreía victorioso bebiendo más whisky.

- Muy gracioso...-le fulminó con la mirada, cosa que no sabía que a Snape, empezaba a gustarle-. Bien...a ver...verdad o atrevimiento?

- Atrevimiento.

- Oh, claro...-dijo rodando los ojos- Pues...bien, atrévase a quitarse la capa. -dijo retándole. Aquel hombre, todavía seguía con su capa negra, después de que el fuego llevase rato calentando. Además, el whisky también estaba ayudando. Pero él seguía fiel a su porte de profesor. Sabía que un punto flaco podría ser ese. Dejarlo más desprotegido frente a ella-.

Snape la miró sabiendo que la joven había dado en el clavo. Si se la quitaba, serían unas copas, su aprendiz, un juego estúpido y algo menos formal si se quitaba lo único que le mantenía por encima de ella. Pero sin quebrarse, se desató la capa, y levantándose, se la quitó.

- Muy bien! -dijo ella fingiendo asombro- puede dejarla en la cama...-dijo de golpe y Snape obedeció sin inmutarse-.

- Verdad o atrevimiento? -mientras se volvía a acomodar en la butaca-.

- Atrevimiento -dijo mientras le miraba fijamente- y ...nada de "retos estúpidos".-repitiendo sus palabras-.

- Atrévase a no leer nada en un día. -desde luego él también sabía tocarle la moral-.

- Si lo hiciera, no me vería...tiene que ser un reto que pueda ver ahora. -Snape carraspeó-.

- Entonces, debería pagar prenda. -maldita sea! Sabía lo de las prendas? Pensó Hermione-.

- Está bien...reto hecho. -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-. Verdad o...

- Atrevimiento.

- Es que nunca escogerá verdad?

- ...

- Está bien...atrévase a...-pensó y le miró con malicia- beberse dos copas de whisky seguidas.

- Acaso quiere emborracharme?

- Va a pagar prenda? -inquirió sabiendo que Snape se iba a poner nervioso dentro de poco-.

Snape se sirvió las dos copas y las bebió de golpe. Hermione lo miraba atónita. Cómo podía seguir tan lúcido?

- Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Verdad.

- Es verdad que no sabe volar en escoba?

- Si cree que me va a molestar con sus preguntas, va muy equivocado...-le miró- Y no, no sé. Hay otros modos de llegar a los sitios sin una estúpida escoba...-ahora ella se rellenó la copa-.

Snape se quedó callado. Quizás tenía que cambiar su estrategia al hacer preguntas sobre verdad. Por un momento había tenido la sensación de estar compartiendo algo con alguien en un día importante como lo era Navidad. No quería perder esa sensación.

- Sabe?...Hooch no es tan buena como dicen...

Hermione se quedó parada, analizando su frase. Hizo una sonrisa.

- Eso mismo pensaba yo. -agachó la cabeza e intentó que no se notara la constante fijación que se apoderaba de ella. Sus labios cada vez la provocaban más, y sus palabras no podían controlarla. Tuvo una descabellada idea, pero por como estaba yendo la noche, no perdía nada por proponerlo.- Verdad o...

- Atrevimiento. -perfecto, pensó ella-.

- Atrévase a enseñarme la primera clase de vuelo con escoba.

Snape abrió los ojos. Maldita bruja! Quería que él le enseñara? Por qué? Esto no tenía nada que ver con su papel como tutor. Acaso de verdad esa mujer podría querer pasar más tiempo del necesario con él? Se puso nervioso de nuevo, pero lo ocultó como de costumbre.

- Se supone que tengo que hacerlo ahora!

- Sí.

Snape suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente.

- Está bien, pero solo le enseñaré como levantarla, levitar un poco y cogerla de forma precisa. -sonó tan bien que Hermione se estremeció ligeramente. Atinó a asentir con la cabeza dos veces seguidas. Snape se levantó y espero que ella lo hiciera-. De dónde sacamos una escoba?

- Pues...podría llamar a la suya...-Snape se resignó y le hizo caso-.

Hermione se puso a su lado de pie y el mago contempló de nuevo el esbelto cuerpo de la joven. Ignorando el hecho de haber sido visto por ella en cuestión, mientras lo hacía. Abrió la puerta de la estancia y la escoba entró.

- Bien...-se aclaró un poco la voz. Intentaba ponerse de nuevo en la piel de profesor, pero había una parte de él que no lo conseguía del todo. Podría ser que empezara a ver una amistad florecer entre Granger y él?-. Póngase aquí.

Cerró la puerta y dejo la escoba en el suelo frente a él. Hermione obedeció y se colocó como lo hizo el primer año de clase de vuelo. Snape, al lado de ella, observaba la escena.

- Con firmeza y seguridad, diga: Arriba! -su tono de voz la extasiaba, los momentos que estaba compartiendo la extasiaban, ahora tenía confianza-.

- Arriba! -la escoba se movió un poco a la primera, eso le dió las seguridad para probar de nuevo- Arriba! -y la escoba se levantó, haciendo que Hermione cogiera al vuelo el mango de madera. Con los ojos abiertos, miró la escoba en su mano, analizó la sorprendente confianza que Snape le había transmitido, y quizás ahora, después de todo; tenía menos miedos por todo lo que había experimentado-.

Snape miró a su aprendiz, que miraba a la escoba con sorprendente alegría. Lo había conseguido más rápido de lo que esperaba, y él también.

- La felicito...-ella le miró por fin después de haberse quedado unos segundos mirando a la escoba y meditando con una sonrisa en los labios- quizás no sea tan pésima como...pensábamos. -una media sonrisa se ocultó en el rostro de Snape mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo y volvía a levantarla-.

- Gracias...-miró sus labios y bajó por su torso hasta agitar la cabeza y mirar de nuevo a la escoba- y ahora...?

- Siéntese con ella entre las piernas Granger...acaso Hooch no le explicó eso? -acaso le costaba decir una frase como esa? Hermione contuvo una sonrisa. Obedeciendo, se posicionó y notó como empezaba a levitar. Miró a Snape alarmada-. Cálmese -tenía la varita en la mano- de momento la haré levitar yo...-no se fiaba de ella y sus habilidades, eso seguro, pensó Hermione, y de nuevo sonrío-. Deje de sonreír y concéntrese... -ahora se había puesto ligeramente roja-.

Por qué sonreía tanto? Maldita sea, por qué tenía que gustarle tanto que hiciera eso delante de él?

- Bien, sujétese. Ahora, agache su espalda para que...su torso esté más cerca del palo de la escoba.- le hizo caso y para Snape esa imagen fue más erótica de lo que quiso. Tenía que detener eso-. La subiré más para que adapte su posición a los movimientos de la escoba...-con eso, hizo hacer unos pequeños giros y bajadas a la escoba mientras ella la intentaba controlar- Voy a bajarla...- lo hizo pero ella bajó de la escoba antes de llegar al suelo, al verlo, Snape se desplazó para sujetarla con sus brazos-.

Hermione, que no sabía como descender de la escoba y no quería reconocerlo, quiso hacer una caída triunfal en el suelo pero calculó mal. Casi se cae al suelo de no ser por los brazos de su profesor, que la rodearon por los hombros y la sostuvo unos segundos apretada contra su pecho. Su aroma la dejó más inestable de lo que ya estaba. Los brazos que la rodeaban la separaron con calma para mirarla.

- Se puede saber qué hacía? Quería volar, con? o sin escoba?

Hermione se paralizó y la verdad es que su frase la devolvió a la realidad produciendo en ella una risa inesperada. De verdad Snape era más gracioso de lo que pensaba, su humor no era como el de los chicos con los que se relacionaba.

- No sé por qué se ríe tanto...si no la llego a coger...-ella le cortó-

- Gracias por cogerme. -le miró, estaban cerca todavía-.

Snape se calló y la miró. Tenía algo en aquellos ojos...aquel cuerpo que había sostenido...tenía que frenar aquellos sentimientos o...

- De nada -su tono de voz salió las bajo de lo habitual. La joven se tensó mientras le miraba e intentaba no acercarse más a él-.

- Ha sido mucho mejor que con Hooch. -dijo casi solemnemente. Snape levantó una ceja sin mucha dificultad. Parecía extraño, pero una fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, le lanzaba de nuevo hacia Hermione Granger.-

Los dos se miraron y fue el momento más raro de sus vidas. Sus cuerpos tan solo estaban a un palmo de distancia y sus miradas recorrían el rostro ajeno.

- Bien, señorita Granger – consiguió moverse y coger su copa de la mesa dando un trago final- Es hora de que me retire, gracias por su invitación...-. Ella, al verlo, también se desplazó hasta la mesa, haciendo perder de nuevo la mirada del mago hacía el cuerpo de su aprendiz. Un cuerpo moldeado gracias en parte por el corsé-.

Hermione supo que lo lógico era aceptar la marcha del profesor. Por hoy había sido suficiente. Se acercó a la cama y le cogió la capa. Con una sonrisa se acercó un poco a él, contemplándole esos profundos ojos oscuros a la vez que le tendía su capa con las dos manos. Snape, cogió la capa mientras evitaba mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Había algo en esa escena que no sabía describir con exactitud. La joven, viéndose clavada en el suelo, tan solo habló.

- Gracias por la compañía, profesor. Ha sido una noche muy agradable. Buenas noches...

Snape se puso la capa y la miró una vez más a los ojos, se giró para coger su regalo de la mesa mientras Hermione le abría la puerta de la estancia. Él se paró en el marco de la puerta y la miró de nuevo.

- Buenas noches. -la miró- Gracias por salvarme señorita Granger.

Hermione conteniendo la respiración por haber oído al fin el agradecimiento de Snape, le miró a los ojos, la emoción que sentía al verle algo más desprotegido de lo habitual, le alteraba el corazón. Tenía que contestarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y el hombre huyese como de costumbre.

- Nunca me lo planteé como una opción. -le miró detenidamente a los ojos y al resto de su rostro intentando frenar la atracción de su cuerpo- Y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

Snape escuchó las palabras que esa joven bruja le acababa de decir y su corazón se encogió un poco. Esa sensación de nuevo.

- Feliz Navidad. - miró de golpe al suelo y con una reverencia salió rumbo a sus aposentos mientras una Hermione algo enrojecida, cerraba su puerta. Esa noche intentaría dormir sin pensar en el calor que sentía cuando tenía Snape a esa distancia de su cama y de ella misma-.

Severus Snape, entró en sus habitaciones y se quedó inmóvil frente a su ventana. Empezó a nevar pasados unos minutos y eso le hizo reaccionar. En qué pensaba? En Hermione Granger. "_ Y lo volvería a hacer._" Había dicho ella. Cerró los ojos y su mente voló unos minutos.

Miró al cuaderno que había dejado sobre su cama y cogió la pluma mientras abría la página de la dedicatoria. "_Hermione Granger, X_"...besos. La pluma tembló en su mano. Eso no le gustaba nada. Perdiendo el norte por su aprendiz! Qué diría la directora? Mejor dicho, que diría la aprendiz en concreto! Ella solo quería ser amable...verdad? "_Hermione Granger, X_" Maldita sea!

Poniéndose su pijama, se tumbó en su cama y volvió a abrir el cuaderno. Su pluma se colocó justo debajo y escribió.

TBC!

**Review? ;)**

**Nota III: Como veréis este capítulo ha sido mucho más largo que otro...ha sido difícil ver a Snape jugando a eso...pero quería Humor en el ff y no sé si lo he conseguido mucho teniendo en cuenta que era un ff bastante OC...qué tal está?**

**Gracias a todassssssssssssss: Sevmione23, MamaShmi, Ruth, Anthea, MrsV, SnapeGirl...a todas! :D**


	13. La verdad

0000

Hermione Granger, se levantó el 26 de diciembre algo perezosa. Calentita en su cama, veía por la ventana un paisaje nevado. Precioso-pensó-. Se estiró dentro de las suaves mantas y miró el cuaderno gemelo que yacía en su cómoda. Recordó la reacción de Snape al ver que era un regalo para ambos, y también su mirada a la dedicatoria. No estaba segura de su reacción al ver la X final, pero la falta de respuesta la dejó albergar algo de esperanza. El profesor no la había mirado mal, ni le había dicho que eso era demasiado atrevido o algo semejante. Quería que de una vez el mago se diera cuenta de que le importaba a alguien, que podía contar con ella para hablar. Y no estaba segura de poder contenerse. Quería decirle que le había salvado por que había algo en él que le gustaba y ahora mismo le gustaba todo él. Pero de verdad Severus Snape sería un hombre receptivo? O sería un hombre capaz de amarla?

Las imágenes de la noche anterior, del reconocimiento que había hecho Snape dándole las gracias por salvarle la vida...La clase de vuelo nocturna que había surgido de ese absurdo juego. Los sucesos de la noche que hicieron que su corazón se encogiera. Que por fin no albergara más dudas de a quien amaba. Después de las fiestas, tenía en mente escribir a Ron para decirle que debían de hablar seriamente. Sin tener en cuenta que quizás él ya habría caído en las redes de alguna de sus fans.

Snape había pasado una noche de Navidad con ella. Eso era un gran cambio en la vida del mago, verdad? -pensó-. Sus brazos, su mirada, sus cuerpos, estuvieron tan cerca...

Suspirando y relajándose porque aún tenía muchos días de vacaciones por delante, cogió su varita de la mesita de noche.

- Accio cuaderno -el susodicho levitó hasta ella, quien abrió la página donde había escrito la dedicatoria. Sabía que podía responderle, pues ella había escrito en el primer cuaderno, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que una letra que no era la suya estaba justo debajo de la dedicatoria.

" _Gracias por sorprenderme con su generosa amabilidad,_

_Severus Snape"_

Él no usaría una "X" eso estaba claro. Pero había utilizado su regalo y eso y su frase la conmovieron. Había esperanza! -pensó-.

Levantándose de golpe de la cama, cogió su pluma y escribió, esperando que el profesor, estuviese cerca del cuaderno.

"_Encantada de sorprenderle,_

_sinceramente: Granger._" -pensó que "Granger" era el modo en que siempre solía llamarla, y había llegado hasta sonarle íntimo, así que uso solo su apellido al firmar-.

Pero Severus Snape, hacía horas que estaba despierto y deambulando por el laboratorio de pociones. Si tenía que distraerse en algo, sería en eso. Y pensó que quizás su aprendiz terminaría preguntándole si podía ayudar, como siempre. Ahora su soledad se vería algo eclipsaba por ella y no sabía cómo distraerse de eso. Murmuró por lo bajo saliendo de la sala y se adentró en su despacho. De repente, una voz le interrumpió.

- Feliz Navidad Severus. -dijo Albus desde su cuadro-.

- Otra vez? -le miró mientras tomaba notas-

- Solo quería transmitir algo del espíritu navideño...

- Con la decoración ha sido bastante, Albus -dijo mirando sus notas esparcidas por el escritorio-.

- Sabes? Me pareció verte ayer, pero era la señorita Granger con una capa idéntica a la tuya -sonó divertido-.

- Supongo que Minerva ya te ha contado todo. -claro que lo había hecho-.

- Un regalo muy...observador.

- Cómo dices?

- Bueno...sabías qué le gustaría. Mucha atención para hacer un regalo, no? -sí, sí y sí, había pensado a consciencia en ese maldito regalo, pero no iba a ceder-.

- Tengo buena memoria.

- Ya...claro...

- También dije que este cuadro quedaría mejor cubierto, recuerdas? -le miró-.

Albus se rió y Snape abrió los ojos.

- Qué te regaló ella? -Snape sabía que si no lo decía, se enteraría de todos modos, así que con neutralidad, respondió-.

- Unos cuadernos.

- Serían especiales, no? -Snape le miró tomándose paciencia-.

- Cuadernos gemelos para comunicarnos. Siempre la aprendiz ejemplar...-quiso hacerse el despreocupado-.

- Vaya...así que un regalo para los dos...?-una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del viejo profesor. Miró a Snape detenidamente que hacia ver que corregía cosas sin prestar atención al mago- No seas necio Severus, sabes que habrá un momento en que necesitarás hablar conmigo si antes no pierdes el tiempo en tu laboratorio...

Snape se levantó enfadado con Dumbledore y consigo mismo. Deambuló un poco por el despacho y miró de nuevo el retrato.

- Sabes? Sería perfecto declarar amor y después ser repudiado. Además ella es mi aprendiz!

- No creo que te acusemos diciendo que te has aprovechado de ella. -levanto una ceja- Creo que no tendrías impedimentos por parte de la señorita Gran...

- Cállate Albus! Esa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Qué le puedo dar yo?

- Te sorprenderías Severus, te sorprenderías...-y diciendo esto, desapareció de nuevo. Así que Snape, enfadado, al fin colocó un trapo oscuro encima del maldito cuadro-.

**TBC-.-.-...review?**

**Nota: El final está muy cerca...el próximo capítulo, para ser más exactos. Qué pasará? Chan chan chan...**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros sinceros comentarios ;)**


	14. En el laboratorio

**Bueno chicas! Llegó el final del fanfic...no creo que haya epílogo. Creo que este final es el que más me gusta y creo que se merece. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis hasta el final. **

**Sevmione23, Mama Shmi, Ruth, Mrs V, JorgiDG, SnapeGirl, Anthea y Kuka, mil gracias por seguir el fanfic y haberlo comentado. Me habéis animado mucho :) También gracias a todas las personas que se han hecho favorita la historia y han puesto alertas ;), gracias por estar ahí también.**

0000000000000000000000

Después de unos minutos de papeleo vio el cuaderno que se había traído consigo, todavía no sabía por qué. No tenía la intención de comunicar nada a Hermione, por qué no sabía qué comunicarle. Lo abrió algo perezoso y vio una respuesta. " _Encantada de sorprenderle. Sinceramente, Granger_". _Granger_? Por qué ponía su apellido? Era alguna connotación amistosa? O todo lo contrario? Pero lo que más le gustó fue que a ella pudiera encantarle sorprender a un hombre como él.

Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios. Hermione Granger, había respondido a su mensaje, por lo tanto, lo había leído. No había cumplido su atrevimiento.

Después de esperar, mientras desayunaba en su habitación, Hermione Granger se decidió a ir en busca de Snape. Quería hacer algo y quería saber qué estaría haciendo él. No quería entrometerse mucho para no agobiarlo, pero tenía la misma necesidad de cada mañana.

Pensó que su despacho sería lo más probable, así que bajó un piso y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.-desde su escritorio-.

- Buenos días, profesor. -Snape se tensó desde el momento en que llamaron a la puerta, sabía que era ella. Guardó el cuaderno-.

- Buenos días Granger. No sabe qué hacer?

- Ermm...no.

- Bueno, como quedan unas horas antes de la hora de comer, puede ayudarme con unas pociones para resfriado que necesita Poppy. Las estoy haciendo en el laboratorio. -dijo mientras su mirada seguía fija en papeles. De nuevo vuelve a ser el de siempre...pensó la chica-.

- Claro. -se quitó la capa dejándola en una silla, delante de Snape para probar si llamaba su atención y consiguió que el mago la mirara un segundo de reojo. Hermione salió de la sala y se adentró en el laboratorio-.

Pasaron unos minutos y el profesor terminó por fin algunos papeles relajando su espalda hacia atrás. Se levantó y fue a ver qué tal iban las pociones. Al entrar, vio una maraña de pelo rizado trabajando en dos calderos casi a la vez. Y lo que veía le gustó. Las mangas de la camisa de la joven estaban arremangadas y los primeros botones del cuello abiertos.

- Todo en orden? -preguntó llamando su atención mientras se acercaba con paso lento, examinando los calderos, mientras él mismo se arremangaba un poco. Su capa se la había quitado antes de que llegara Dumbledore-.

Hermione observó mientras tragaba saliva, los fuertes brazos del profesor. Dios, tenía ganas de apretárselos, de sentirlo de nuevo al rededor.

- Si...-se había puesto algo nerviosa. De nuevo ese cuerpo que tanto le había intimidado se iba acercando hasta ella y al caldero en el que trabajaba-.

Snape miró por encima del de Hermione, acercando su cara al caldero, justo enfrente de la joven. Sin querer sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con el escote de su aprendiz. Desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo.

Hermione le miró a los ojos mientras le daba las aprobaciones. Sin embargo...el pómulo derecho del profesor tenía un borrón de carbonilla, sin duda de haber trasteado con algunos pergaminos. Estuvo tentada a hacerlo y se quedó hipnotizada unos segundos.

- Debería pagar prenda...-dijo viendo que no dejaba de mirarle, en concreto, la parte derecha-.

- Qué...?-dijo sumisa en los restos de carbonilla-.

- Leyó mi mensaje en el cuaderno. -dijo algo nervioso, pero antes de poder terminar, ella había llevado su cálida mano hasta su pómulo y sus dedos empezaron a acariciar de forma circular esa zona. Sintiendo algo que nunca había recordado. Qué estaba pasando? Porqué tenía esa mirada? Por qué le limpiaba lo que fuera que tenía de ése modo? Parecía como si disfrutara haciéndolo. Tenía que terminar de esto de una vez por todas. Si algo podía hacer Snape era reaccionar de la manera más inesperada-.

Mientras aprendiz limpiaba con parsimonia el pómulo del maestro, éste cogió de golpe la muñeca de la joven sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Entonces, su mirada, antes perdida en su tarea; ahora se encontraba fija a unos ojos oscuros encendidos por algo parecido a la ira. Tenía miedo. En un par de movimientos precisos, Snape apartó a Hermione del caldero y la encerró en la pared junto a su propio cuerpo. El corazón de la joven se aceleró. Qué estaba pasando? Su muñeca aún era sostenida por la mano de Snape, quien había liberado la presión considerablemente. Pero de todos modos, su cuerpo cerca del suyo aprisionándola, la intimidó muchísimo.

- Por qué? -preguntó de nuevo-.

- Qué...? -dijo intentando soltarse. Snape colocó sus manos en la pared, a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven-.

- Quiero que me diga la verdad.

- No sé de que me está hablando...-intentó controlar su agitada respiración. La situación no era de pánico, sino más bien de un placer tortuoso que no quería revelar en ese momento. Por qué Snape reaccionaba ahora así? , pensaba-

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a poca distancia. Snape se relajó por completo mientras la miraba y mientras lo hacía pudo ver como el miedo de la chica iba cambiando y sus mejillas se iban encendiendo por momentos. Creyó que si forzaba más la situación podría saber qué más confesiones podía sacarle a la chica. La mirada del mago se detuvo en los labios de la joven y después a sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando vio que la chica miraba embelesada sus labios. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se decidía a acercarse más.

Despacio, mientras la furia descendía, con algo de inseguridad, descendió más su rostro. Hermione, que vio como el rostro de Snape estaba más cerca, no quiso mirar atrás y se lanzó al vacío. Antes de que el profesor se acercara más, ella sin apartar la mirada de esos sensuales labios, los probó con fuerza, desplomándose hacia delante.

Snape cogió a Hermione por detrás de la cintura mientras sujetada aquel precipitado beso. Lo estaban besando? Hermione Granger lo estaba besando? O era una técnica para huir de su aprisionamiento? No, le estaba besando, y él había empezado a corresponder al beso apenas al instante. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban compartiendo su primer beso. Un beso tímido y de reconocimiento. Ella le apretó los bíceps mientras se mantenía en pie y le besaba, él la fue atrayendo hasta quedar unidos en un abrazo. Snape se separó de sus labios para hablar.

- Era esto lo que la hacía querer quedarse aquí? -preguntó en el tono más bajo, casi tembloroso, que Hermione había oído nunca. Cerca de su oído y haciéndola vibrar en cada nota de su poderosa voz, sus piernas flaquearon un poco por la tensión sexual que les rodeaba en aquel preciso momento-.

Hermione, abriendo los ojos al ver lo que había compartido por fin con el hombre que quería, porqué sin duda, lo quería y deseaba con locura. Volvió a acariciar los restos de carbonilla ya inexistentes.

- Obvio...Severus- se atrevió a decir. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Snape por que no sabía si eso era un sueño, y Hermione nerviosa por el posible rechazo del profesor-.

- Señorita Granger...usted no está preparada para enamorarse de alguien como yo...-dijo mientras la cogió de la mano y volvió a acercarla hacia su pecho-.

- No sea absurdo! -mirándole a los ojos con intensidad y todo el coraje Griffindor posible- Desde el momento en que le salvé...yo...usted...-cogió aire- Quiero ser feliz, profesor. Y no sé si podría serlo sin usted cerca de mí...-su confesión fue a parar como una flecha de punta afilada hacia el corazón de Snape. No sabía el cuando exacto, pero al igual que ella, su corazón reaccionaba sólo con verla-.

Snape, sin separarla de su medio abrazo, llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza rizada de la joven y la acarició con dulzura. Después de unos segundos sin poder decir nada, algo dentro del profesor le dijo que ahora era el momento de empezar desde cero. Bajó la mano de la cabeza a su rostro e hizo que le mirara a sus oscuras orbes. Hermione todavía no sabía si saldría de ahí con vida o expulsada. Pero...le había correspondido al beso! -pensó-.

- Una vez, dejé escapar a la mujer que amaba...-hizo una pausa mientras la miraba a los ojos, transmitiendo algo que esta vez Hermione pudo descifrar, una declaración. Una ventana abierta a su corazón.- Cree que sería estúpido si lo hiciera dos veces?

Hermione Granger, pragmática, había oído algo que nunca antes habría imaginado. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco debido a la emoción del momento. Snape se había declarado? Sentía por ella lo mismo que sentía ella por él?

- Usted...me...

- Usted hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir. -la miró- En muchos sentidos...-dijo pensativo-.

- Severus Snape, por favor, bésame. -y diciendo esto, el profesor se lanzó a los labios de su aprendiz para devorarlos como nunca antes había hecho. Sus labios se unieron para volver a probarse. Esta vez, la alegría que tenían no se podía contener. La lengua de Snape invadió la boca de Hermione, quien también exploró, succionó y mordió aquellos labios que la llamaban a todas horas.

Ambos, después de removerse las ropas con frenéticos besos, oyeron algo que les era familiar. Burbujas. Las pociones! Hermione se separó para decirle con la mirada que tenían que mirar en los calderos, pero Snape con un movimiento de varita pronunció "Evanesco"

- No diremos nada. -dijo ante la mirada extrañada de la chica y volvió a besarla-.

- Qué pasará con la directora?

- Qué pasará con el "señor Quiddich"?- los dos se miraban con la ceja en alto y sonrieron-.

- Ron no es quien hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco...-confesó algo avergonzada por empezar a revelar sus sentimientos delante de Snape-.

Al oír esas palabras Snape tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Despacio fue besando sus labios y bajó la línea de su cuello, haciendo que ella acariciara su espalda. Dejando que pequeñas descargas sacudieran el alma del profesor.

- Y...en referencia a la directora -dijo entre beso y beso- Creo que ella y Dumbledore sabían esto antes que yo.

- Qué? -dijo separándose un poco para verle, mientras ponía sus manos en el fuerte torso del profesor-.

- Dumbledore tuvo la ligera idea de que podrías sentirte atraída por mi. -Hermione enrojeció – Él y su sexto sentido romántico...- la joven sonrió-. Y, ya sabes lo mucho que habla con Minerva...

Los dos se miraron unos segundos sin saber qué hacer.

- Podríamos...ir a tus aposentos...? -su cara llena de malicia, excitó a Snape-. Quiero pagar cada una de mis prendas...-sus ojos le retaron-.

El profesor la giró para que el trasero de Hermione se apoyara en una de las mesitas libres del laboratorio, se posicionó entre su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente mientras sus grandes y austeras manos recorrían cada palmo de su cuerpo. Sus caderas se rozaban de forma lasciva y su respiración era agitada cuando Snape se separó un poco para hablar cerca de su oído a la vez que Hermione soltaba un gemido.

- Dime que me lo pedirás cada día mujer, y seré tu esclavo para siempre. -se volvieron a besar, probándose, retándose, explorándose y sobretodo, saboreando la victoria de su amor-.

Después de todo, Dumbledore no tenía razón. Severus Snape, no malgastaba el tiempo en su laboratorio.

**THE END!3**

**:'(**


End file.
